


truth fades / ideals shatter

by Voidsounds



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Dualrivalsshipping, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Sequelshipping - Freeform, tw - abuse, tw - rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsounds/pseuds/Voidsounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post-black and white story that ties in with events that happen in b&w 2, with a few of my own scenes. it bothered me that we never knew if touko came back, but it might turn out something like this.</p><p>touko's long awaited return to unova reveals that many things have changed over two years. everyone is older and more mature, and everyone worships a new heroine. she realizes the true meaning of her quest only after she reunites with an old friend, who has also changed. but is this change for the better?</p><p>a ferriswheelshipping story, with a few other shippings thrown in (dualrivalshipping, maybe whitesquaredshipping, sequelshipping, and possibly more!) because ferriswheelshipping is my life now </p><p>some lemons included later on, so flagging this for mature... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>cover art not mine!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the return

                I still remember it so clearly.

                The castle crumbling around me, the stones under my feet warm and buzzing with electricity. My ears ringing from deafening roars. The overwhelming aura of power radiating from the two dragons together, and the feeling when one of them chose me.

                I still feel the feathers on the white dragon’s neck, warm and soft, and the dragon’s eyes, blazing blue. I still smelled my singed hair, sticking up with electricity. I still taste the metallic taste of electrocution, and the heat of power and majesty and godly fire.

                Reshiram choosing me as the heroine of truth was the defining moment of my life. My life ultimately led up to that, and it has shaped my life since. Now people whisper my legend, even years after the event. She led me to become the Unova champion, and we continued our adventure together through the region, roaming and searching for answers.

                Reshiram spoke through my thoughts, her voice fluid and powerful, and we shared the closest bond. We were unstoppable, and I was praised as a hero, the chosen one.

                I also remember the boy who led me to discover this about myself; the leader of Team Plasma, the group who attempted to liberate Pokémon from humans. At the time, he was a determined individual who was hell-bent on one motive that his superiors had groomed him perfectly for. Combined with his ability to communicate with Pokémon, he was the perfect fit.

                The hero of ideals, N, was my shadow throughout the journey. His goal was to take control of Zekrom, the black dragon of lightning, and he told me that the only one he would have Reshiram take was me. And so we became rivals, in a sense, but working towards the same goal. We were black and white, two sides of the same game.

                And then he left.

                Before parting he told me to pursue my dream, and it will become my truth. He believed in me with all his heart. I remember how his eyes shined, almost teary, before he mounted Zekrom and departed, electricity fading from the air as he grew ever farther.

                That day haunted me, forever, and it was always at the back of my mind, his words echoing. Time passed, and Reshiram always remarked how it would be nice to have her other half but that he will return on his own time, when he is needed again. I believed her. I gave up searching for him, and returned home.

                Two years ago, my life was complete, and then it wasn’t.

 

 

                “Touko, wake up!

                Groaning, I opened my eyes and blinked, staring into the bright face of my friend Bianca. “Get up! Today’s the 1 year 5 month anniversary of me working with Professor Juniper! We have to celebrate!”

                “Bianca, don’t you have to work?” I muttered, rubbing my eyes as I swung my legs over the side of my bed. “Also, how did you get in? Did mom let you in again?”

                “Doesn’t matter,” Bianca said quickly, tossing my clothes at me from on my desk. “Get up quick! Cheren’s downstairs waiting, since he’s apparently a ‘gentleman’ and also boring.”

                My head spun as I quickly threw on my black vest and shorts. Tying my hair back in a tight ponytail, I slid my hat on my head snugly and grinned. “Fine, let’s get out of here,” I said, already jogging down the stairs.

                True to Bianca’s word, Cheren was downstairs, sitting at the table, casually scrolling through his pokédex. Looking up, he blinked and smiled. “Hey, Touko,” he said, standing up slowly. “Sorry Bianca came to wake you up like that.” He shot a dirty look in her direction, but Bianca just winked and giggled.

                “Remind me again why you decided to come and wake me up like this?” I questioned. “I mean, I’m guessing it’s not purely for the reason of your working anniversary.”

                “Well, partially,” Bianca, said, flushing. “It is a big deal! Professor even said so!” she paused, and closed her eyes, taking a breath. “But you’re right, that’s not all. Cheren, tell her.”

                Cheren sighed, and then continued where Bianca had left off. His face was clear and straightforward, as always, but it seemed different than I remembered. “Touko, you’ve been gone for over two years. You’ve been out searching for what’s-his-name and you’ve barely had time to talk to us, your friends. Your mother has been worried about you, and you only recently came home, and this is just visiting, especially when your mother isn’t even here? Could you have picked another date, when your mom wasn’t in Aspertia City visiting her friend? She doesn’t even know you’re alive, Touko!” His face was red now, and his eyes were glistening with…tears? “You’ve become selfish. And we wanted to see you. It’s like we don’t know you anymore.”

                I was silent for a moment, letting Cheren’s words soak in. it was true, I had been gone for a while, searching for N, but I didn’t realize the impact it had had on my friends and mother. Honestly, he was right.

                But those words…they still rang in my ears every time I thought of him and his lust for power and control over humans and Pokémon alike…

                “You’re right,” I said quietly. “I’ve been gone too long.” Cheren nodded, blinking hard. Bianca nodded, and shuffled her feet. “That’s why I have to go back out there.”

                Cheren sighed, exasperated. “Touko, that’s the opposite of what you should do!” he yelled. After taking a shaky breath, he continued. “Stay here a while. With us. Talk to us.”

                I nodded slowly. “I can’t stay here for long, anyways,” I said, slipping on my boots. “Why don’t we all take a trip, just like old times? We can do some battles, sightsee a bit, and we might meet some new people. Like a road trip. Just us!”

                Bianca clapped her hands together and bounced on her heels. “That sounds great!” She said happily. “We can go on an adventure together, just like old times!” Cheren groaned, looking up and muttering a curse.

                “Fine,” he grunted, smoothing his shirt irritably. “But Touko, think about what I said, alright?” I nodded and grabbed my pink shoulder bag, containing my poké balls and Pokémon. Bianca had already opened the door and was skipping outside into the spring air. Cheren held the door for me as I stepped outside.

                The warm air hit my skin and I inhaled, smiling. A light breeze ruffled my hair, and I glanced back at Cheren as he closed my door. “Alright, let’s go,” he said. Glancing at his watch, he exhaled sharply. “If we travel all day and take an hour at each meal, we should be able to make our way to Nimbasa, and we can stay there for the night, I suppose. But keep in mind, since you’ve been gone, Touko, the Pokémon around here have leveled up considerably, some reaching high fifties.”

                I glanced around as we walked toward the first patch of tall grass ahead of us. “Really…” I said softly. “Two years really makes a difference, huh?” I chuckled, and I started to make my way through the grass. “So, guys, what’s new with you since I left? Bianca, you obviously got a job with Professor Juniper as her assistant, but what’s new with you, Cheren?” I heard a rustle to my left, and I steadied myself, looking in that direction and holding my hand on my poké balls.

                “Actually, I’m the gym leader of Aspertia City,” Cheren said as he maneuvered himself through the grass in a way that allowed him to step in the least amount as possible. “Sriaton and Nacrene’s gyms shut down. The Sriaton Café replaced the gym, and Nacrene’s gym is a full-time museum now. I give out the Basic badge now.” Cheren stopped talking as a Watchog jumped out of the grass and he stopped to battle it with his Emboar.

                “Wow,” I said, trying to stand still long enough so that the Pokémon near me would go away. “Honestly, I always thought you would be a gym leader, Cheren.”

                Bianca tapped my shoulder, and I turned around. “You still have Reshiram, right?” she asked, pointing to my bag. “In there.”

                “Of course,” I said, stroking the bag lovingly and gazing inside it. “I never leave without her, really.” I looked upwards and saw Bianca’s awe-stuck eyes. “Wanna see her in battle?” I said, grinning.

                “Duh!” Bianca clapped, and I jumped toward the shaking grass near me. An Audino emerged from the grass, obviously annoyed that I had disturbed it. Cheren was right, it was higher-leveled. I took out Reshiram’s poké ball, warm to the touch, and kissed it, before throwing it towards the wild Pokémon.

                Sure enough, Reshiram emerged, roaring, her white feathers flowing backwards and flame curling from her mouth. Bianca stared in awe at her majestic figure as she flapped her wings, landing on the ground with a surprisingly quiet thump. She glanced at me, her blazing blue eyes confident.

 _You finally decide to let me out of that claustrophobic nightmare to battle this?_ She scoffed, her mental link with me activating, allowing me to read the thoughts she sent me. I shrugged, remembering that most of the time I had flown on Reshiram and kept her outside of her poké ball.

                _Come on, Reshi._ Exasperated, I planted my legs on the ground, anticipating the power of her next move. “Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse!” I yelled, and Reshiram opened her maw, blue waves pouring out of it. The challenging Audino promptly fainted, and Reshiram tossed her head in victory.

                “Wow!” Bianca squealed as she jumped up and hugged me. I hugged her back, and I stroked Reshiram’s neck. “That was amazing, Touko and Reshi!!”

                _You can stay outside,_ I thought to Reshiram, and she nodded and smiled, folding her wings to her sides as she walked closer to me. I felt the heat radiating off her as Bianca stepped away.

                The day mostly continued like that. A few Pokémon battles, gaining some experience points for my lower leveled Pokémon by battling Audino, and leaving Bianca in awe every time I pulled out Reshiram for a fight. Cheren and Bianca slowly filled me in on the events in Unova that happened while I was gone, and I described my travels to them.

                The sun reached its zenith, and started to dip towards the horizon, and we grew tired. As the sun sank further towards the horizon, we decided to stop in Nacrene City and grab lunch. We sat outside and snacked on the light foods in the café, and Reshiram dozed off in the sunlight. The inhabitants of the town gathered around her in awe, and stroked her as she slept.

                “So,” I said in between bites of sandwich. “How have been things as a gym leader, Cheren? Any promising kids come your way? Think they could beat me?” I chuckled and shrugged. “I mean, it’s always nice to see kids train their way up to challenge the champion. Technically, I’m still the champion, I suppose, so if news spreads that I’m back…I guess they’ll have to challenge me…” I became lost in thought and trailed off.

                Cheren paused and thought for a moment, running his hand through his hair. “Actually, yes,” he said. “There was one girl from Aspertia, that new city…her name is Rosa, and she has a lot of potential. She had a lovely little Oshawott with her when I challenged her, and I’ve been observing her progress. I think she just got her eighth gym badge, actually!”

                I raised my eyebrows. “Impressive,” I commented. “It’ll be interesting to see what happens with her.”

                We finished our food and went inside to pay, but when we entered, we saw that everyone was gathered around the television, dead quiet. We stopped and approached the screen and started to listen in on the apparently breaking news.

                “…Opelucid City was reported to be frozen over a couple hours ago! A large ship, previously classified as a UFO, descended and appeared to freeze the city itself with icy energy. Speculators think that they could be harnessing a Pokémon’s power to do this, perhaps a legendary. But Reshiram and Zekrom couldn’t be responsible, since both of them disappeared with their respective trainers two years ago. But this disaster is being handled by Drake and Unova’s rising star, Rosa! With her power and skills, I’m sure she’ll be able to defeat whoever did this! …Wait, what did you say? Hold on…

                “…Oh? Pardon me, listeners…Oh! I just got informed that Team Plasma was the culprit, but of course, Rosa was able to handle it. Rosa got away before one of our reporters could interview her, but it seems that she’s headed towards Victory Road! We all wish you luck from here at the studio, Rosa! Now, continuing with our earlier story about the legend of Kyurem, coincidentally…”

                I stepped away from the television screen, trying to process this information. Team Plasma was back? How? One of the Seven Sages or Ghetsis must have re-banded them, since N was out of the question, I was sure. And this Rosa managed to defeat them? Like I did?

                What kind of power did this trainer have? Could she potentially rival me for my position of Unova’s heroine?

                “Touko?” I heard Cheren call my name and I glanced back at him. “What is it?” I felt a sudden surge of…jealousy that a young girl like her could so suddenly take my position as Unova’s model trainer. I knew it was wrong of me to think that, but I enjoyed the popularity now that I had returned, contrary to when I first became famous. It was unfair that as soon as I enjoyed what I had, some girl could take it from me.

                “I need to find her,” I muttered. “Not just to challenge her, but to see what she knows about Team Plasma’s re-banding. It’s my duty to make sure they don’t cause any more trouble. Mine, not hers. I started this, and I’ll finish it.” I scoffed, feeling my cheeks flush angrily.

                “Whoa, Touko, relax,” Bianca said nervously, putting her hands on my shoulders and rubbing gently. “I’m sure that you’ll be able to get to the bottom of this, but for now, let’s just focus on paying for our food.” I nodded and stood back as Cheren and Bianca approached the counter and paid. I stood still, anger, frustration, jealousy, and unfamiliarity jostling around in my head.

                “Now that we’ve finished, should we just continue on the path to Nimbasa?” Cheren asked as Bianca trotted behind him.

                “Sure,” I said, trying to put the thought of Rosa out of my mind. “We still have a good few hours of light. Let’s go as far as we can before we need to stop and find somewhere to stay.” I adjusted my bag and motioned for Reshiram to follow. She shook her head and her eyes opened, and snorted, padding over to me.

                We continued our trek through the day, and the sky started to turn pink and gold. The same cycle repeated: chat, battle, laugh, walk some more. I talked about my journeys while I was out for the past years, reenacting scenes and battles and talks with strange people in strange lands.

                “Wow,” Bianca laughed. “Sounds like you had fun out there! I wish I could’ve gone with you!” She shrugged and plucked a flower from beneath her feet and tucked it behind Cheren’s ear. He muttered some curses under his breath as his face colored bright pink.

                “Why did you leave in the first place, Touko?” He asked, trying to prevent Bianca to stick more flowers in his hair and batting her hands away. “I mean, it can’t purely be to search for N, right?”

                “Nah,” I said, laughing as Cheren brushed all the flowers out of his hair. “I wanted a new challenge, you know? I was already the Unova champion, and I wanted to be challenged more. And… I kind of wanted to discover myself. I never knew I was gonna be chosen by a literal dragon deity, and I guess I wanted to find out why she chose me.” Reshiram heard her name and trotted up to me, brushing her head against mine. I smiled and stroked her shining feathers.

                “But what about N?” Bianca asked, sheepishly sticking a few more wildflowers in Cheren’s hair. “I mean, it’s not like you can avoid thinking about him. He’s the other chosen one, according to Zekrom. Were you looking for him? Why?”

                I paused for a moment, trying to formulate my answer. “Well… I suppose I wanted to thank him when I found him. He was the one that pushed me to become the hero I am today, and without his influence, I would have never found Reshiram.” Reshiram purred and puffed out smoke. “I never really got to thank him before he left, and it’s been two years. I haven’t seen him at all, but I know he left the region. I wonder if he’s ever coming back.”

                “Well, there’s also that Rosa,” Cheren commented. “She’s been the one keeping Team Plasma in check lately… maybe she’s heard something. I’ll bet she’s nearly made it through Victory Road by now.” Cheren smiled and shrugged, the sunset painting his face a deep magenta. “I’m surprised you’re not jealous, Touko.”

                I grumbled, feeling my annoyance and envy flow back into my veins and make my heart pump. “Actually, I am, kind of…” I sniffed. “I mean, she has no right just waltzing here and taking my place. She’s probably never faced a truly strong trainer yet.” I smiled, glancing at Serperior’s poké ball. “I could beat her Samurott in no time with Serperior. I should battle her.”

                I glanced at the setting sun, trying to figure out how much time we had left of daylight. “Cheren, Bianca. I want to fly to Victory Road and battle Rosa. I’ll meet her just before she enters to battle the Elite Four, and show her how the true champion handles things!” I cracked my knuckles, and jumped on Reshiram’s back. She felt my excitement and roared, beginning to extend her wings. “She’ll tell me all she knows about Team Plasma, and N’s location.”

                “Touko, wait!” Cheren cried out as he desperately leaped onto Reshiram behind me. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

                “Whee!” cried Bianca as she jumped behind Cheren and latched her arms around his waist. “Let’s go kick some ass, Touko!”

                I laughed as Reshiram flapped her wings powerfully, sending us up into the sunset and soaring towards the mountainous path that was Victory Road. It got closer with every passing minute, and Reshiram’s heat kept us from getting cold from the shearing wind.

                A few minutes later, we alighted on the top of Victory Road. The three of us dismounted, and I squinted, trying to make out a silhouette I saw coming out of the exit. Sure enough, a young girl emerged, with long brown hair tied in two buns with ponytails trailing from them. Her face sparkled with youth, and a massive Samurott lumbered beside her, tossing its head.

                “That must be her,” I muttered, as she stopped in awe, seeing Reshiram come into the fading light. Reshiram snorted and spread her wings.

                “Rosa!” I called. “That’s your name, isn’t it?”

                “Who are you?” the girl called back. “I don’t recognize you… you’re not champion Iris!”

                “No, I’m not,” I agreed, walking towards her. “I am the champion, though. You may know me.”

                Rosa’s eyes widened and she gasped. “You’re… Touko? Reshiram’s chosen?” She exhaled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Wow, no one has seen you in two years. Team Plasma really made a comeback, huh?” She laughed, her cheeks flushing. Her Samurott grunted and nudged her with its horn.

                “So, what do you need?” she asked sweetly. I couldn’t help but marvel how this young girl, roughly fourteen, was able to best everyone in her way.

                “I want to battle you,” I said, holding up Serperior’s poké ball. The smile faded from her face and it solidified, turning stony. “You have information regarding… a friend… that I need, and I want you to feel the true power of the champion, of a true trainer. You only know the power of grunts and petty trainers who haven’t devoted their life to Pokémon. I have, and I want you to know how powerful you can get if you choose this path that you’re taking.”

                Rosa grinned, drawing Samurott back into its poké ball. “Alright,” she giggled. “But I’m warning you: I’m not as sweet as I look.”

                I smirked. “We’ll see about that, hon.” I drew Reshiram into her ball and kissed it lightly. “You ready for this?”

                Rosa’s eyes blazed with determination, rivaling only my own.

                “Bring it on.”


	2. chapter two : versus

The wind whistled as Rosa and I faced each other in the dying light. Cheren and Bianca stood aside, watching. His hand rested on Bianca’s shoulder as I stepped forward, holding my poké ball high.

                “Go, Hydreigon!” I shouted, throwing the ball in the air and watching the three-headed dragon emerge, screeching. The three heads each roared in different pitches and its wings flapped ominously.

                Rosa, unfazed, drew out her own Pokémon. “Let’s do this, Archeops!” she called, sending the prehistoric bird Pokémon spinning through the air. It squawked, ruffling its feathers at the sight of my Hydreigon.

                “Alright, Hydreigon,” I said, smirking. “This won’t be too hard. Use Charge Beam!” Hydreigon roared, and three beams of electricity shot out of its mouths. The electricity struck Rosa’s Pokémon, making it jerk with spasms and nearly fall to the ground. Cawing, it righted itself, looking significantly drained. Hydreigon, however, looked even more pumped than usual, and I knew that its special attack had rose as well as dishing out some damage.

                Suddenly, Archeops shimmered, and a Zorua emerged from where it once was, falling to the ground and barking. I blinked in surprise. “Nice going, kid,” I commented dryly, as Rosa pat her Zorua on the head.

“Zorua, use Nasty Plot!” Rosa commanded, and Zorua’s special attack promptly rose. I smiled, confident that I would still be able to defeat her, since Hydreigon’s stat was still far greater than Zorua’s. “Unfortunately, you’re still not gonna survive this next blow. Hydreigon, finish this with Dragon Pulse.” Hydreigon obeyed, spewing blue energy from its three mouths, allowing Zorua to promptly faint.

                “Hmph, you are strong,” Rosa grumbled, drawing the black fox back into its poké ball. “Fortunately, however, so am I. Let’s go, Gothitelle!” The tall, feminine Pokémon emerged, and I laughed out loud.

                “You know that I could wipe you out with a single shot, right?” I scoffed as Hydreigon snorted angrily. “Not a good choice, Rosa. Hydreigon, use—huh?”

                “Fake Tears, Gothitelle!” Rosa cried, and her Gothitelle suddenly started crying. Hydreigon stopped, and inched closer towards the Pokémon, looking sorrowful. Its special defense fell harshly, and I groaned in frustration.

                “Oh, just use Dark Pulse and get this over with,” I muttered, and Hydreigon expelled dark energy from every part of its body, causing the Gothitelle to shudder and nearly faint, tears still on its face. Rosa’s frown doubled as her Gothitelle made a noise of protest, and its eyes fluttered, ready to close.

                “Hey, Rosa,” I teased. “You doing all right?” Rosa grinned devilishly as she flipped one of her ponytails behind her.

                “Oh, I’m fine,” she said, smiling. “Gothitelle, use Brick Break!” Gothitelle suddenly lunged forward and karate-chopped Hydreigon. It screeched and swooned, angrily falling to the ground with a loud thump. I drew Hydreigon back in and tucked its poké ball back into my bag, feeling anger surge through me once again.

                “Touko, stay calm,” I heard Cheren call from the background. “Don’t lose your head.”

                “You go, girls!” Bianca cheered from the sidelines, her blonde hair bobbing up and down as she bounced on her heels. “This is super intense to watch!”

                “Don’t support her!” I yelled, half-joking, to Bianca. I looked back at Rosa, her Gothitelle frail and nearly ready to faint. I could draw out any Pokémon, but I wanted to draw out one that didn’t have too many weaknesses. “Alright, let’s go, Reuniclus!”

                The gelatinous green Pokémon oozed from its poké ball and warbled softly, floating in front of me. “Use Shadow Ball!” Reuniclus cried again loudly as a massive, ghostly ball of energy formed between its hands and shot forward, and before Gothitelle could react, knocked it to the ground. Gothitelle whimpered weakly as it fell to the ground, and Rosa drew in her second Pokémon.

                “Archeops, let’s go!” she cried angrily as her real Archeops flew out, screeching loudly and feathers flying. “Use Acrobatics!” The prehistoric bird spread its wings and dived into my Reuniclus, smacking it with force. Since it wasn’t holding an item, Reuniclus took a lot of damage, and lost a lot of health. I cringed, trying to decide what the best move choice would be.

                “Come on, Touko!” Rosa shouted. “I don’t have all evening to wait for you to make a decision!” I grunted in response and readied my next move. “Come on, Reuniclus, and use Psychic!” Reuniclus focused and expelled psychic energy, and Archeops froze in midair, feeling the impact of it. Now both of our Pokémon were down on health, and I wasn’t sure whether to go offensive or defensive.

                Rosa laughed and called “Rock Slide!” Archeops readied a collection of boulders and tossed them towards Reuniclus. I knew this wasn’t the most accurate attack, and I prayed that Reuniclus would be able to maneuver out of the way.

                Reuniclus barely scooched out of the way of the tumbling rocks, and I pumped my fist. “Good one! Now use Focus Blast!” Reuniclus responded weakly before firing a reddish brown blast of energy towards the bird, knocking it out of the air and down to the ground, unconscious. I grimaced.  _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

                “Come on back, Archeops,” Rosa said, glaring at me. “Give it to her, Lilligant!” The elegant green flower Pokémon jumped out, graceful and eager. I marveled at its beauty momentarily before readying my move.

                “Reuniclus, Shadow Ball!” I cried, as Rosa countered with Energy Ball. Both attacks hit simultaneously, and after dealing damage, Reuniclus collapsed, its jelly bouncing as it hit the rocky floor. Lilligant remained standing, and I grimaced.  _Should I sweep her now, or try to see which strategy se goes for by bringing out Swanna?_ I thought to myself. I shrugged, and took out Swanna’s poké ball. “Swanna, let’s do this!”

                “Use Fly!” I commanded, and Swanna flew up high, out of sight. Rosa grinned, and smoothed out a crease in her black leggings casually.

                “Lilligant, use Sunny Day,” she said casually, and the sunset turned harsher in our area. Lilligant’s petals extended slightly, soaking up the sunlight.

                “Unleash Fly!” I shouted, thoroughly pissed off at Rosa’s confident attitude. “Show her your power!” Swanna honked and dove down, nailing Lilligant directly in the body. Swooning, its petals crumpled as it whimpered. I grunted, annoyed that it hadn’t fainted.  _This is what you get for training a few Pokémon exclusively,_  I scolded myself.  _Your other Pokémon aren’t as strong._

“Lilligant, hit it with SolarBeam!” Rosa cried in a singsong voice. The sunny weather allowed Lilligant to suck up the solar energy it needed in a single turn, and unleashed a green blast of energy at Swanna. It crowed and absorbed the energy, quickly growing exhausted, but not losing all its strength.

                “Thanks for holding on, buddy,” I murmured to the bird, and it chirped its happy response weakly.  _There’s no way I can knock out this Lilligant without wasting another turn and letting it build up more stats or making Swanna faint too with Brave Bird…_ “Come on, Swanna! Brave Bird!”

                Swanna soared up and dived down into Lilligant, smashing itself into it with no letup. Both Swanna and Lilligant collapsed on each other, fainting in synchronization.

                Both Rosa and I drew our Pokémon back in, knowing that we had limited options for our team now. “Go, Volcarona!” I cried, sending out one of my most powerful Pokémon. I figured she had no more rock-types on her team to sweep Volcarona, and since its stats were high, I thought that it would be no problem beating her.

                “Samurott, go!” Rosa cried, and I cringed, remembering that Rosa chose the water-type as her starter.  _Shit._ It was unusual for a trainer to rely on their starter for anything but their final resort, but Rosa was a cocky little kid.

“Volcarona, use Bug Buzz!” I cried out desperately as Volcarona rubbed its wings together, and made Samurott dizzy, tripping over itself and causing it to hurt itself. It stayed up, however, barely fazed. “Damn it!” I cursed softly.

“Samurott, use Surf!” Rosa laughed, and Samurott roared, water pouring from its mouth and horn, engulfing my Volcarona in water and causing it to faint immediately, also splashing Cheren, Bianca, and I with water in the process. “That’s right, Samurott! Good job, now come back!”

I frowned as I drew back my fainted Volcarona. I only had Reshiram and Serperior left, and though Reshiram was insanely powerful, so was her Samurott. But I didn’t want to bring out my starter unless I needed to. I had no idea what Rosa’s last Pokémon would be, so I decided to send out my better choice.

“Reshiram, go!” I cried, throwing her warm poké ball into the air. She broke through, roaring, and alighted on the ground with flame trickling from her maw. Her white wings whipped to her sides as she stood, readying herself.

“Come on, Victini!” Rosa called, her voice cracking when she saw Reshiram. The small, fox-like Pokémon hopped out of the ball, dwarfed by the massive white dragon.

“Victini, Quick Attack,” Rosa stuttered, knowing full well that she stood no chance against Reshi. Reshiram barely flinched when Victini did the damage and retreated. I smiled darkly, and readied an attack.

“Reshiram, use Fusion Flare,” I said, feeling the sudden need to show off my power. Sure, it was unnecessary, but it would look so damn awesome.

Reshiram roared, scarlet flame building up in her jaw. She flew upwards, the flame growing bigger and bigger, and her body glowing red. Releasing, she roared, and engulfed the tiny Pokémon in vicious flames. Despite Victini being resistant to Fire attacks, it was just too much, and the small Pokémon fainted. Reshiram tossed her head, her long feathers floating behind her.

“Samurott, finish her!” Rosa screamed, fire blazing in her blue eyes. Samurott burst out of its poké ball once again, and roared at Reshiram. I frowned again, knowing that I didn’t have anything to counter Samurott without withdrawing Reshiram, and I enjoyed fighting with her, so I didn’t want to do that.

“Reshiram, Draco Meteor!” I hollered, hoping desperately that it would hit. Reshiram focused, her eyes blazing purple, as meteors started to fall from the sky, hitting around us. Cheren yelped and shielded Bianca from the descending stones, and Rosa covered her face. Samurott roared, curling up in a ball, and I closed my eyes, hoping that one would hit.

The shower stopped, and I opened my eyes. Samurott was still standing. It had missed!  _Damn it!_ I thought to Reshiram.  _Now we’re finished!_

 _Serperior can take care of this,_ Reshiram thought back calmly as Rosa commanded Samurott to use Surf. Again, water drenched Reshiram, and she shuddered, giving a final weak roar as she fainted. I sniffled a little bit as I drew her back into her poké ball. “Serperior, you’re my only hope now,” I whispered.

“Serperior, come on, baby!” I cried as Serperior screeched and landed on the floor, twisting and writhing with regality. “Use Dragon Pulse!” Serperior’s mouth opened and energy poured out of it, but Samurott quickly sidestepped it. “God damn it!” I yelled in frustration.

“Samurott, use Megahorn!” Rosa screeched as Samurott charged towards Serperior.

“Dodge!” I screamed as Serperior twisted out of the way in the nick of time. Samurott grunted in frustration and galloped back towards Rosa. My heart felt like I was going to beat out of my chest, and for once in my life, I was unsure of how this battle was going to turn out.

“Serperior, use Leaf Storm!” I yelled as I prayed that it would hit. Sure enough, a tornado of leaves whipped up and battered Samurott, nearly knocking it to the ground. Rosa gasped, biting her finger. I hoped that it would be enough to cause it to faint, but to my surprise, Samurott breathed shakily and stood up.  _She probably EV trained its special defense up to the maximum._

Serperior shuddered as I felt power radiating off of it. I smirked, waiting for Rosa to understand why. Usually, this attack harshly lowers special attack, but this wasn’t an ordinary Serperior.

“A Contrary Serperior?” Rosa breathed. “No way. How’d you get that?”

“Professor Juniper was unaware of its hidden ability when she gave it to me,” I purred, patting Serperior’s head. “I realized that something was different, and she let me keep my precious girl.” Serperior hummed, her tail swishing. “Plus, she was a female, which was rare enough, so she could pass down her hidden ability. I bred her a few times, let Juniper have the eggs, boom.”

Rosa smiled. “That’s impressive,” she admitted. “But I’ll still beat you! Samurott, Ice Beam!” Samurott roared, and a beam of icy energy emerged from its horn and struck Serperior in the chest. She trilled unhappily and collapsed momentarily, before getting back up shakily. In that moment I was glad I chose a defensive Pokémon rather than a sweeper like Samurott.

Both Pokémon were exhausted, ready to faint, and Rosa and I locked eyes. I knew that my Serperior was faster, and would strike first, but she was weakened more than Samurott. I realized that I only had one option, and it was risky. I could use Giga Drain, enhanced with Serperior’s Big Root, but that isn’t very powerful, and Samurott’s special defense is very high. It would raise her health, but allow for Samurott to make Serperior faint easily.

I drew in a deep breath just as Rosa cried, “Samurott, use Hydro Pump!” Samurott’s Torrent boosted its power, and a blast of water shot towards Serperior. I gasped and screamed out.

“Giga Drain! Giga Drain! Giga Drain!” I screamed, and Serperior reared up and started to drain Samurott’s energy. Both attacks hit each other at the same time, Serperior getting blasted by water and Samurott’s health getting leeched, causing a storm of rocks and dust to fly up. The intense attacks collided, and I shielded my eyes from the glowing green and intense blue, just as Rosa did.

Eventually, the attacks each faded, and I opened my eyes. Both Samurott and Serperior were on the ground unconscious. Cheren and Bianca were embracing, Bianca hiding her eyes and Cheren stroking her hair comfortingly. Rosa and I were panting, our legs trembling as the dust settled.

“Nice job,” she shuddered finally. “Looks like it’s a draw.”

I nodded numbly, and we both returned our Pokémon to their poké balls. I was shocked that I hadn’t won. Rosa truly was a formidable opponent, and I realized that I had fought harder than ever in that battle.

“Hey,” Rosa said, approaching me and putting her hand on my shoulder, despite me being taller than her. “Let’s go heal up at the Pokémon League entrance. Then I can tell you what you need to know.”

“Sure,” I said shakily. I motioned for Cheren and Bianca to follow, and we walked in silence towards the looming building ahead that held the Elite Four and the champion. Silently, we opened the doors and healed out Pokémon, the nurse looking slightly baffled. I leaned against the wall, stroking Reshiram’s poké ball.

“I’m guessing you want to know the whereabouts of Team Plasma?” Rosa said. “Well, they’re here. They had control of Kyurem, and they were about to use it to kill me. But then a peculiar man came in and saved me with Zekrom. I’m guessing it was N. Anyway—”

“N?” I questioned, feeling my heart start to race. He was back?

“Yeah,” Rosa said. “Zekrom came, and then N met me on Victory Road, just before you came. He gave me the HM for Waterfall, and he went on about how I reminded me of a trainer he met two years ago…that must be you! Then he said something about finding them and telling them how he felt…” Rosa looked up at me, but I was already gone, racing outside. Reshiram burst out of her poké ball as Cheren and Bianca ran out, following me.

“Touko, don’t go looking for him!” Cheren called. “It’s late! We should get back home!” Bianca nodded, but I turned away from them.

“He’s here!” I said happily, feeling tears come into my eyes. “Finally! I have to find him, and thank him!”

“Thank him?!” Cheren cried. “Touko, you don’t know what you’re saying—”

Suddenly, Reshiram beat her wings and roared, sending sound waves resonating throughout my, Cheren, and Bianca’s bodies. “What is it?” I cried over the sound. Cheren grabbed Bianca’s arm and retreated with her back into the Pokémon center with Rosa.

 _He’s here!_ Reshiram cried, her words echoing through my head.  _I feel them!_ Shocked, I ran towards her as she began to take off in a familiar direction, behind the Pokémon League. Her white wings extended rapidly and cyan flame trickled from her maw. I desperately clung on to her as the Ruins of N’s castle came into view.

I jumped off of Reshiram and ascended the crumbling staircase, Reshiram hovering behind me. Filled with hope and fear, I entered the ruined castle, frantically shoving open long-closed doors and searching frantically for the hero of ideals. But I yielded nothing, hallway after hallway and floor after floor.

Panting, I furiously burst into the throne room, seeing stone relics from years ago when Zekrom and Reshiram awaked for us. My erratic heartbeat pounded through my ears as I ran towards the throne, in front of the shattered back wall. The Unova sunset was clearly visible, but neither Zekrom nor N was present in the bloody skies.

My vision blurred with tears and, inexplicably, my chest heaved with sobs. I collapsed, tears streaming down my cheeks. Feeling Reshiram’s warm muzzle touch my neck, I pulled her closer and buried my face in her neck.

 _It’s all right, Touko,_ she rumbled.  _He was here, but…_  I took a shuddering sigh, my eyes stinging. That man had played an influential role in my life, whether I liked it or not, and I didn’t get to thank him.

I never even got to a true farewell.

My senses went numb and all I felt was a deep, deep regret in my heart as I started to walk back towards the hallway. I heard nothing, felt nothing. Reshiram trailed behind me as I stopped at the edge of the room.

Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up with static electricity. I turned around to see a shadow approaching. I heard a deafening roar, and Reshiram roar back.  _Get down!_ She cried as she spewed flame from her mouth at the dark shadow, but a ball of blue electricity hurtled at me and surrounded me, sending shock waves through my body. The last thing I remembered were silhouettes, through the flames and crackling waves, one massive and dark and the other, approaching me, before I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! haha, its so boring writing all the filler stuff when its just battling i spend hours trying to come up with teams for them uuuuuuugh
> 
> n is coming soon, and the lemons will be too e u e


	3. reunited

There was a shadow in the light.

I opened my eyes and blinked hard, my vision blurry, trying to relieve my massive headache. My back ached from where I collided with the stone floor, and my muscles and joints burned from the electric shock I received. The light around me scorched my eyes, from Reshiram’s fire and the thunderbolts flowing off of Zekrom’s body.

Wait a minute.

I sat up quickly, feeling my head spin, and I looked in awe at the massive black dragon as it roared at Reshiram, who roared back. They collided Reshiram wrapped her wings around Zekrom, mimicking a hug. The two dragons seemed overjoyed to be reunited, and their roars made the castle shake. Fire and electricity mixed together, creating a bright plasma crackling across the floor.

“Zekrom!” I called hoarsely, and the dragon’s head turned in my direction.  _Reshiram-child._ A deep, rumbling voice vibrated through my skull.  _It’s been a long time. We’ve been looking for you, small one._ The massive dragon snorted a little, and blue sparks shot from its nose.

“So have we,” I replied aloud. Reshiram chirruped, her deep voice resonating in the stone interior of the castle. The massive hole in the wall had expanded, since this was the second time Zekrom had crashed in… or rather, out of it.

 _I sensed Reshiram was near, and we came as soon as possible._ Zekrom blinked, red eyes blazing.  _It’s been a long while since I’ve been in touch with my sister._

 _Too long,_ Reshiram huffed, her voice smooth and liquid compared to Zekrom’s.  _You’ve been gone for a long time as well, brother. As well as the silly little man who you chose._

 _N has a good heart,_ Zekrom protested.  _That’s why he was searching for you, Touko._

“That’s correct, Zekrom,” a silken voice said from behind me, and I gasped. “It’s been a long while, Touko White.”

N’s tea-green hair rustled in the twilight wind, and his blue eyes sparkled as a small smile spread across his face. He extended his hand to me, blinking slowly. His face had changed, become more mature, with a more prominent jawline and a prouder countenance. His lanky body was now slim and elegant, and his unruly hair had a kind of chaotic beauty to it.

I was frozen, trying to process that the one I’d been searching for was right in front of me. True, I hadn’t properly found him, but the last two years of my life had finally resulted in something. My eyes brimmed with tears once again, and I ignored the ache in my body as I leapt forward and embraced him tightly, burying my face into his chest.

“N, you asshole,” I muttered as he stood stock-still, unsure of how to react. “You can’t just ditch me for two years. I never got to say thank you.” I looked up at him and he flushed a little, trying to look away and fidgeting uncomfortably. “Thank you.”

“For what…?” N awkwardly placed his hands around me, and I rolled my eyes in his shirt. “I opposed you nearly every step of the way, Touko. That’s kind of illogical.”

“You’re so dense,” I chuckled as I stepped back, and N frowned. “You basically motivated me to awaken Reshiram, because you were going to awaken Zekrom. You literally said that you’d only have me oppose you with Reshiram, and that was the only reason I actually accepted Reshiram.” I shook my head. “And why did you not find me when you came back to Unova?”

“I was trying to find you,” he muttered, shuffling. “But I was more focused on stopping Team Plasma from destroying Unova. That’s not what I had in mind for liberating Pokémon.” Zekrom approached him, and he smiled as he stroked the dragon’s muzzle.

“You still believe that, huh,” I sighed sadly. “I thought you would have seen how Pokémon rely on people to bring out their greatest potential, and that we don’t enslave them. Pokémon and humans have been companions for ages, and we form deep bonds with each other. It’s not like it’s a one sided relationship. I mean, look at you and Zekrom.” Zekrom hummed and N gazed at his dragon fondly.

“That’s true,” he murmured. “Zekrom and I are close. He stayed with me while I went to other regions and tried to explore my motives and beliefs.” He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s so hard when you’ve been forced to believe something so fiercely, and suddenly believe in something else. Ghetsis was so strict. He treated Pokémon liberation like religion.” I was silent, and Reshiram nudged my hand.

“You’re right, Touko. You showed me the power that Pokémon and people have combined, and that made me rethink my perspective. I realized that Pokémon and humans really do love each other, and each helps bring out the best in the other.” I smiled and stroked Reshiram’s head. “Like I said, it’s hard to not think about freeing Pokémon from humans, but that’s how I was raised. You don’t change overnight, Touko. Even after two years, I’m still learning to embrace my own ideals…”

“That’s fair,” I said quietly, and I saw the sun slide beneath the horizon finally, making the last streaks of pink in the sky fade to blues and indigos. “I know it’s pretty confusing. All of a sudden, you’re back home, and everything’s different.” I shrugged. “But there’s nothing you can do but conform.”

N nodded a little. “Where were you anyway, N?” I inquired, remembering that I had never really asked where he was the past two years. The green-haired boy shrugged and looked away, obviously uncomfortable.

“I was in other regions, visiting,” he said. “I spent time in Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Kanto. I even found another region, kind of unpopular, known as Kalos. They were so enamored by Zekrom they commissioned a statue to be built of him.” He chuckled. “What about you, Touko?”

“I guess we didn’t catch each other at the same time,” I said. “I was in Kalos too, and Hoenn. That’s why they were building that statue! I explained Reshiram and Zekrom’s stories, and they decided to make one of Reshi too. I also went to Johto and trained there for a while.” Reshiram purred and I nodded. “It was a lot of fun, and I got a lot stronger.”

Suddenly, I heard footsteps echoing through the halls, and I turned around to see Rosa, Cheren, and Bianca running towards us. Bianca gasped and squeaked while Cheren groaned, obviously not thrilled by N’s arrival. Rosa simply nodded at N, like he was an old friend, and he nodded back.

“He’s back?” Cheren grunted, walking up to me and examining me. “Did he hurt you? Why is your hair all frazzled and static?” Zekrom rumbled, shuffling away from me, as Cheren put his arm around my shoulders.

“Listen up, bud,” he growled at N. “If you hurt her—” N silenced him and waved his hand in front of Cheren’s face.

“Now who’s the one who talks too fast?” he commented dryly. “Save it, Cheren, I didn’t hurt her. Zekrom didn’t recognize her and he shocked her. It was minor, though, she shouldn’t be hurt.” N rolled his eyes, such an unfamiliar gesture coming from him, since it was so… human. His appearance wasn’t the only thing that had changed over the last few years.

“Cheren, hush,” Bianca said, patting his arm. She turned to N, her short figure dwarfed by his tall and slender one. “I sure hope you’ve changed your opinion on freeing Pokémon, Mr. King of Team Plasma. Samurott and I can’t be separated!” She patted her bag proudly that sported her poké ball containing Samurott.

“I’m working on it,” N said, fidgeting again. “I don’t think they should necessarily be separated now, I suppose, but I personally think that poké balls just hinder Pokémon’s power and prevent it from unleashing its true potential, since as Touko showed me,” he glanced back at me, “Pokémon perform best when they’re with a trainer they love.” His speech started to speed up again, just like how he talked two years ago.

“Slow down,” Rosa interjected. “N, you said you wanted to tell me something?” I shot a glance at Rosa and N. What did he want to tell her? I was insanely curious, and maybe a tiny bit jealous that Rosa was not only in Unova’s limelight, but she got to meet N before I was able to see him again.

“Yes,” he said, and he motioned for Zekrom to come over. “Rosa, you demonstrated incredible power when we battled and when you beat Kyurem when it fused with Zekrom. Zekrom told me that he formed a bond with you, and I’ve been thinking lately.” I frowned, unsure of where this was going, as N turned to Zekrom sadly. “It’s been a good run, friend,” he said sadly. “But I think that Rosa is more worthy of you than I am. It’s time for Unova to find a new hero of ideals.”

Rosa gasped as Zekrom’s form started to dissolve into black energy and it condensed into a small, black stone that materialized in N’s hand. The newfound Dark Stone pulsed with electricity, and N extended his hand towards Rosa. “Do you accept him?”

I was stunned, and Rosa obviously was too. She was silent, her hand half-extended and her eyes wide. Reshiram hummed uncomfortably and her thoughts shot through my mind, confused and scrambled without her brother awakened.

“N,” she murmured. “I can’t accept this.” N backed away, surprise spreading across his normally stoic face. “Zekrom chose you, and only you. Unova already has the heroes it needs: you two.” N looked at me, his blue eyes shining, and I smiled. “Plus, I still have to capture Kyurem! I’d rather control that part of the trio: the empty shell that can be anything I want it to be! I’d never want to have a path already chosen for me with Zekrom.” Rosa laughed and pushed N’s hand back towards him. “Keep him, N.”

N’s face broke out in a solemn smile as the Dark Stone evaporated back into Zekrom’s physical form. Trumpeting triumphantly, Zekrom expelled a small flare of electricity, causing everyone’s hair to stand on end. N placed his hand on Zekrom’s chest as Rosa backed up and smiled, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks glowing with youth and happiness.

“Thank you,” N breathed, and I saw his eyes shine. Cheren and Bianca glanced at each other and smiled, and I noticed Cheren lock his pinky with hers.

“Now that that’s all sorted out,” Cheren huffed, “I’m going home. Bianca, come on, it’s late. Touko, you should come home too.” Cheren released his Braviary, and he hopped on its back. Bianca followed him as she opened her Unfezant and boarded it.

“I’m off to challenge the Elite Four!” Rosa said happily as she skipped off. “Wish me luck guys!” Cheren shook his head and took off, Bianca in close pursuit. As the three others left, I was left with N in the ruins of the Plasma Castle.

“N…” I said, my voice faltering. I didn’t know what to say, now that everyone else was gone. N kept staring at his hands, where the Dark Stone was a few minutes ago.

“I’m glad you didn’t give up Zekrom,” I said softly as I approached him. “He belongs to you, and he chose you because of your attachment to Pokémon and your ideals. No one else has that.” Zekrom hummed in the background as Reshiram tried to nudge him.

N looked up at me and smiled again, and I felt my stomach jump a little. It was so strange to see him acting so human. “Thanks,” he murmured. “Now that I’m back in Unova, I need to take care of Team Plasma. You probably saw already as you came in here, but they’ve started using this place as a base again, and they’ve cleaned up a lot. Obviously not this hole though.” He frowned, glancing at the hole as a gust of night wind blew through it.

“I think it looks kind of nice,” I said jokingly. “It has a lot of memories for me.” N nodded as I moved closer to him. “It’s so nice to have you back, N. Believe it or not, I missed you.”

“Natural,” he said softly, so soft I could barely hear.

“What?” I asked, moving closer, trying to hear what he said.

“Natural Harmonia Gropius,” he said louder, his eyes locking with mine as a flush spread across his cheeks. “That’s my name. Only Ghetsis, Anthea, and Concordia know it, since it was the name father… Ghetsis gave to me. I know it’s strange, but I feel like you have the right to know now.” He shuffled on his feet awkwardly, glancing at me on and off.

“Natural… N Harmonia,” I murmured, feeling the name roll off my tongue. “Elegant. I like it.” I smiled at him, the wind blowing through my hair, and N… Natural smiled back at me, blush deepening. His hand brushed against mine, and I took it and squeezed.

“Well, we have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?” I said softly. “Let’s go to Undella Beach. There aren’t a whole lot of people there until summer, and that hasn’t come yet.” He nodded, and we began to walk out of the throne room, and the two dragons strode behind us, casting long, graceful shadows across the stone floor.

 

That evening, we decided to stay in a villa in Undella town. N went inside to get situated, and I sat on the beach in the silence of the night. The dark waters rippled, causing the stars in them to shift and distort. Gentle whispers of sea foam tickled the skin on me legs, and the tired moon hung low in the sky, casting its blue gaze across the serene waters.

Salt stung the back of my throat as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. “Beautiful,” N murmured, moving next to me on the soft sand. “The waters are so calm and gentle tonight.” The pale silver glow of the moon cast glowing lights in his pastel hair as the gentle breeze ruffled it, sending it cascading down his back and shoulders in waves reminiscent of the sea itself. His blue eyes were crystalline in the moonlight, like bright pearls.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as Zekrom landed near where Reshiram was napping, his electric aura blending with hers, creating warm electric surges that jumped from my skin to N’s. Hid hand rested in the sand next to mine, somewhat awkwardly, as the wind blew my chocolate-brown hair into his sea-green stormy head. Static electricity travelled from one to another as we watched the dark, rolling waves of the glistening ocean.

I looked back to see Reshiram rest her head on Zekrom’s shoulder and wrap her vast white wings around his muscular jet body. He rumbled in contentment and put his arms around her neck as her blazing blue eyes closed. I smiled as the two colossal dragons slumbered together like cats.

“They have a deep connection,” N observed quietly. “It’s only natural. They were once the same dragon… united… Touko… I want to be like them. I want us to understand each other like they do.” A blush spread across his face, blue in the night. “We are truth and ideals, and we go hand in hand. I feel like we should… try to be friends, get closer.”

I snickered quietly, and N frowned. “What is it?” he asked, confusion distinct on his face.

“N, it sounded like you just said ‘I want to hook up with you,’” I admitted. His eyebrows furrowed as he huffed in frustration.

“Touko,” he said, somewhat exasperated. “That’s not what I meant… I think…” he trailed off, but before I could interject, he shook his head and continued on. “What do you say?”

“I agree,” I said quietly. “We’re more alike than people tend to think.” I felt a little bit of blush creep into my cheeks. “You’re actually a decent person, N. That horrible Ghetsis just manipulated you for so long. I think that you’re just dependent on others to give you motives, and you’re having trouble forming your own.” N nodded shyly, and I continued.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said about how poké balls limit Pokémon’s potential.” N started to fidget again, and I noticed that he did that whenever he got uncomfortable. In the past, he just stood still, but now, he expressed it. “In my opinion, people put Pokémon into poké balls to protect them. If they just ran around, they might get into more harm with wild Pokémon or other trainers. Someone could easily steal your Pokémon!”

“But that’s another thing,” N said quietly. “You’re forcing your ownership upon the Pokémon. How do you know it wants that?” He sighed. “Not everyone is like me. Not everyone can understand Pokémon and hear their thoughts and what they really mean.”  _Except for us,_ Reshiram said in my mind, and I smiled.

“What is it?” N asked. “You smiled. Just now. Why?”

“Reshiram and I can understand each other through telepathy, I think,” I said. “We communicate all the time. And recently, I’ve been able to understand little bits of what my other Pokémon are trying to tell me, mostly the ones I’ve had the longest. I’ve been able to understand Serperior the most, other than Reshi.” N’s eyebrows raised a little and he smiled.

“You’re very in tune with your Pokémon,” he commented. “I knew that before, but I didn’t realize it went to that extent. Interesting.” He twirled a bit of his hair in his index finger.

“Anyway,” I said. “I think others do it to protect their Pokémon because of their love for them, not to force their ownership upon them. There are far more trainers with good intentions than trainers with bad ones now, so I don’t think that you need to worry about liberation right now.” N was silent, and I realized he looked a bit forlorn. His lifelong objective, though not his own, was finally being put to rest.

“But in my opinion,” I added softly. “I wouldn’t mind if I kept my Pokémon out of their poké balls.” I shot him a gentle smile, and N returned it after a moment. I felt a connection to him in that moment and I saw past the exterior that everyone else saw. They only saw Ghetsis’ impact on the boy, and just today, he had revealed his true self, without any traces of manipulation. He was pure at heart, not innocent, but truly… good.

 “Come on,” N said softly. “Let’s get some sleep.” He stood up and started to walk towards the cottage I rented for the night. “Zekrom and Reshiram will be fine sleeping out here.”

“You’re staying here?” I asked him. “With me?”

“Why not?” he shrugged. “If I stay in the castle, it’ll just draw more attention to my return among Team Plasma, and then there will really be a ruckus.” I nodded.

“That makes sense,” I murmured as I took the key for the room out of my pocket and opened the door. A small room awaited us, with two small beds near one side and a small living area with basic living necessities. It was quaint and simple, and I slid off my jacket and took off my boots.

“I’m gonna change,” I announced as I stepped into the bathroom, pulling my pajamas out of my bag. I always carried a change of clothes and pajamas in there, since you never know when you’ll be knocked out after a Pokémon battle in the woods or something, right? I closed the door and slipped into flannel pajama pants and a black sports bra over a loose-fitting tee shirt. I emerged, and N had changed into a white undershirt and black plain shorts.

“I’m taking this bed,” I said tiredly as N nodded. I slid under the covers and felt waves of exhaustion wash over me. “Good night,” I mumbled into the sheets as my eyes closed.

“Good night, Touko.”

 

_There was fire and blood everywhere. The screams of Pokémon echoed around me in the blazing air, and electricity ran through my veins._

_“Reshiram, come back to me!” I cried as the massive white dragon roared, blasting blue fire at Zekrom, who was battered and bruised. N tried to hide behind his massive form, but Reshiram knocked Zekrom to the ground. Her eyes were a sickly orange color, the color blazing on every Team Plasma grunt’s outfit. Zekrom’s red eyes were full of pain as she blasted with scorching heat, and he fell away, leaving N exposed._

_“No!” I screamed and leapt in front of him, but it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Blue flames started to engulf me, shielding N, but some of the flames for to him behind me, and I watched him burn over my shoulder as my skin started to char and blister…_

“N!” I gasped, drenched in sweat, as I jolted awake. My labored breathing made the boy stir, and sit up. His hair was messy as he rubbed his eyes and checked the clock.

“Touko, it’s two in the morning,” he mumbled. “Are you alright?” I panted, trying to make my heartbeat slow down as I wiped the sweat off of the back of my neck.

“I had a nightmare,” I mumbled, embarrassed. “Reshiram had… turned against me, and she was killing Zekrom and you, and I tried to save both of you, but I couldn’t…”

“Touko,” N murmured gently as he got out of bed and sat down on the edge of mine. “Go to sleep, it was just a dream. I’m fine, so is Zekrom. Just go back to sleep.” He extended his hand and awkwardly rested it on my back. I sighed and relaxed, putting my head back onto the pillow.

N started to stand up, but I called out to him. “Wait, Natural,” I said, using his true name. He turned around, his blue eyes grey in the dark. “Can you stay here for a moment?” I sheepishly looked away. “I just wanna make sure,” I said defensively. “I don’t wanna lose my friend.”

N smiled a little and he sat back down. “Yes,” he murmured. “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” I smiled and closed my eyes again, turning my back to him. I felt tiredness start to come back to me, and I felt N lay down next to me and take my hand. I felt him squeeze it gently before I fell back into the warm folds of a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this little chapter! thank goodness i finally got to add n in there <3


	4. chapter four : renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not updating in a while!! ive been having kind of a tough time being the softball team captain and getting my emotions and stuff in check. anyways, heres chapter four!!

I woke up feeling refreshed and rested. The sunlight streamed through the windows, and the clock read nine in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, and I scooched backwards, trying to get into the center of the bed. To my surprise, I was stopped by a large lump on the other side of the bed. I carefully turned around; assuming one of my Pokémon had gotten out of its poké balls in the middle of the night and snuggled in with me. It was most likely Serperior, the silly girl.

I was surprised to see N, sleeping comfortably over the covers. I remember my nightmare last night, and how I asked him to stay.  _Touko, what the hell,_ I thought irritably.  _You don’t have nightmares, you’re a ruthless bitch. You don’t ask for some nerd to stay with you so you can fall asleep._ But I felt reassured and flattered that he had actually upheld his promise to stay. He must have fallen asleep next to me.

 

His eyes were closed gently, and his mouth was parted slightly as he breathed softly, little bunny breaths coming out of his mouth. His unruly pale hair was even messier with bed head, and he looked extremely peaceful there. I smiled a little.  _He reminds me of Cheren when he sleeps,_ I thought fondly.  _They both look so calm when they’re asleep and so concentrated when they’re awake._

N’s eyes fluttered open, and he blinked slowly. “Morning, sleepyhead,” I said and tapped my finger on his nose. I always did that to Cheren and Bianca when I crashed at their places, and I did it almost out of habit. “Sleep well?”

“Mhm,” he mumbled, yawning. “Yesterday was tiring. It was nice to have some sleep.” He glanced at his bag with poké balls in it. “Can I let out Zorua?” he asked me.

“Sure,” I said, waving my hand at him. “Let out whoever you please.” He smiled and released the small fox from its ball. It chirped happily and jumped up into N’s arms, and he laughed.

“Morning, Zorua,” he laughed. “How’d you sleep, little guy?” He trilled his tongue at the Pokémon, imitating the noise it made. I rolled my eyes and made up the bed, straightening the pillows and sheets.

“You really love that little fox, huh?” I commented as I ran my fingers through my hair as a makeshift comb. “Was he with you when Ghetsis found you?”

“Yes,” N replied as he tapped his finger to Zorua’s nose. “He and Darmanitan were my main guardians, but Darmanitan is old and I don’t like to battle with him. I keep him safe in the PC Boxes.” Zorua chirped happily and glanced at me, tail wagging. “He wants you to pet him.”

I obeyed and scratched the small Pokémon behind the ears. “He’s pretty small for a high-leveled Pokémon. Doesn’t Zorua have a further evolution?” N nodded, and Zorua frowned a little.

“Zoroark is the final form of Zorua,” N said as he stroked Zorua’s tail, calming the small creature. “But I talked with Zorua, and he didn’t want to evolve. So I’m keeping him as a Zorua until he feels ready to evolve.” The fox chirped in agreement.

“Serperior didn’t want to evolve either,” I reminisced, starting to pull off my tee shirt by the sleeves. “She made the biggest fuss since she wanted to stay a Servine, because she thought she was prettier that way—N, are you alright?” The boy had paled considerably, and I realized that I had started to pull off my shirt, revealing my stomach. “Shit, sorry,” I muttered, flushing. “I forgot that you weren’t Cheren and that I couldn’t do that.” I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

“Y-you and Cheren must be close, then,” N stammered, looking away quickly. “You trust him like that? With… your body?” N lost all remaining color in his face, looking terrified.

“Nah, we’re just good friends,” I laughed. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. We have sleepovers and stuff all the time. He’s like a brother to me, so yeah, I guess I trust him.” I shrugged. “Not like I wanna have sex with him.” I sniggered. “That’s Bianca,” I added, too soft for him to hear.

I was one of the few people that knew that he had a huge crush on my other childhood friend, and knew that Bianca liked him back. They were taking it slowly, and often training and battling together. The two were adorable, getting into little quarrels but always seen walking away hand-in-hand.

“Oh,” N said quietly. “I was just confused.” I shrugged, understanding. “Are you gonna…?” He gestured towards the bathroom door, and I nodded, entering the room to change back into my day clothes. Ripped jean shorts, black vest, and combat boots: my classic outfit. A classic look I’ve had for years and never managed to get old. I came out just as N pulled on his white shirt over his black sweater.

“So,” I said, strolling up to him. “What do you wanna do today? We should have a proper day of catching up, don’t you think? We could go to the Nacrene Museum, or go to the amusement park in Nimbasa! Or go over to Village Bridge and have a picnic or something.” Ideas were spilling out of my mouth faster than I could comprehend where they were coming from. I felt energetic and active. “We should spend the day together and celebrate your return to Unova, and see what we’ve missed.”

N paused, eyebrows creasing as he blinked slowly. “I’m not sure,” he said slowly. “I’m not sure how everyone will react to seeing the king of Team Plasma walking around with the champion. I’ve gotten threats from the public before I left because of the whole Team Plasma liberation act, and I think that Unova still hates it. I don’t think it’s a great idea.” He ran a hand through his hair as I shrugged and scoffed.

“Nah, it’ll be fine. We’ll just run some errands and see where it goes from there. How about that? I gotta drop stop by the Pokémon day care, since they’ve been holding an egg for me there. I’m not really sure which Pokémon it belongs to, but I’ve gotta pick it up today and hatch it. Why don’t you come along with me?”

N whined hesitantly, but shrugged and slipped on his cap. “Okay,” he said carefully. I smiled and left the small building and headed over towards the Pokémon center to change up my team. I ran up to the nurse at the counter and offered her my poké balls. N trailed behind me, attracting looks from the few people occupying the room.

“Isn’t that N, the Team Plasma king?” whispers flew across the room, and N colored, pulling his hat down farther and walking faster, eventually standing next to me. The nurse at the counter glanced backwards and raised her eyebrows before handing me back my poké balls.

“Thank you,” I said to the pink-haired woman as N stepped closer to me. “Don’t worry,” I muttered to him. “They’re just unfamiliar.” N grunted in response as Zorua chirped unhappily, brushing up against the boy’s leg before running off.

“Zorua, come back,” N called, exasperated, as the small fox ran up to a young boy, a trainer most likely. He jumped, a little startled, and stood still as N approached him. He looked a few years younger than me, around Rosa’s age. “Sorry,” N muttered as he picked up Zorua in his arms. “I guess he likes you. Funny, he doesn’t usually like other people.”

The boy forced out a chuckle as he stepped back a little, but Zorua called out to him in chirps and squeaks. “Uh,” N muttered awkwardly, standing over the trainer. “I think he wants you to…pet him.” The green-haired boy flushed darkly, uncomfortable, and I walked over to him. The trainer in front of him paled a little, obviously intimidated by the king of Team Plasma.

“It’s alright,” I intervened, stepping between the two. “Zorua’s really friendly, and N takes great care of him. See?” I gave the small animal a pat on the head, and he hummed in pleasure. The boy smiled and extended his hand and scratched him behind the ears, making him chirrup happily.

“He’s cute,” the trainer said softly, smiling a little. “Only my starter is that friendly with others.” He shrugged, and ran a hand through his hair. “Tepig never lets me pet him that much.”

N nodded, flicking his eyes back towards me. “Give it time,” he said softly. “And don’t abuse your power over Tepig. Let him know that you’re his friend, and it should work out.” He paused, turning towards me. I nodded in approval, proud of him for some reason.

“What’s your name?” he asked the boy as he let Zorua down. The fox ran around the other trainer’s feet happily.

“Nate,” he said softly. “I’m Rosa’s twin brother, but I just started as a trainer a little bit ago. She’s so far ahead of me; no one really knows who I am.” He laughed quietly.

“I just met your sister the other day,” I commented. “She’s something else. You should be proud to have her as a sister.” Nate blushed a little and nodded, expressing his thanks quietly.

“Wait,” he said. “You’re that girl she battled and lost against?” His eyes widened. “You’re Touko? Welcome back! Gosh, it’s an honor!” He eagerly shook my hand, and I laughed.

“Relax, I’m just like you,” I said happily. “Yes, hi, nice to meet you, Nate.” Zorua barked and nipped at N’s feet and he smirked, picking up the small animal.

The kid sighed and smoothed out his shirt. “I hate to leave, but I gotta train to catch up to Rosa.” He waved at me and turned around, walking towards the exit. “Bye, Touko and N! It was an honor!”

N smiled a little as the kid departed and Zorua ran back up to his trainer. He scratched the fox behind its ears absentmindedly. “He wasn’t afraid of me,” he marveled quietly.

“Yeah, who would be?” I teased, starting toward the door. “You’re kind of a massive nerd. And a wimp. Unlike me, the tough, cool, pretty, kickass girl.” I flexed my muscled in my arms and laughed, and N scoffed quietly.

“Okay,” he muttered. “Where are we going first, Touko?” I paused, trying to think of what I needed to get done first. With a jolt, I remembered the Espeon and Umbreon I had left in the daycare ages ago. They had probably leveled up considerably, and I realized that I should probably go and pick them up.

“Let’s head over to the daycare on Route 3,” I said. “We can fly there so it’ll be easier. I need to check up on some Pokémon, an Espeon and an Umbreon.” N nodded, and we exited the center, climbing on top of our dragons and taking off. Reshiram’s wings skimmed the surface of the waves as she dropped low and climbed up, trying to maneuver as close to Zekrom as possible.

 _Reshi, focus,_ I complained to her.  _Stop trying to crash into Zekrom, I want to live through this flight._ I gripped onto her tighter as her wings beat and we gained altitude, soaring over Undella bay and making a U-turn and returning over land.

_I haven’t seen my brother in years,_ Reshiram argued calmly as she flew.  _It’s only natural that we have a little fun._ She blew a puff of smoke in Zekrom’s face, and he grunted, almost sending N flying off of him.

 

“Zekrom!” He yelped. “Please be more careful!”  _You’re just not holding on hard enough, boy,_ the black dragon grumbled back through telepathy, projecting his thoughts to both N and I. I laughed as Reshiram swooped upwards even more and roared, spewing a burst of flame into the saturated sky.

Laughing, I wrapped my arms around Reshiram’s neck as our flight continued, cities and towns passing underneath us with time. All of us descended into a calm silence, listening to the wind whistling around us and marveling at the beautiful weather.

“It’s interesting how our dragons fly differently,” N commented suddenly, speaking loudly over the air around us. “Reshiram is graceful and looping, mostly gliding. She’s very elegant in her style, and she doesn’t push herself over speed or strength.”

 _Thank you, small one._ Reshiram’s voice echoed in our heads.  _I’m glad to hear that my flying style pleases you. I couldn’t do anything to change it even if you didn’t like it, though. It’s interesting that you see beauty in things like this._ She hummed, sending vibrations through my hands.

N nodded, acknowledging her comment. “Zekrom, however, focuses on muscles and power and speed, rather than grace. He beats his wings often, is very tense, and isn’t as smooth as Reshiram. It’s very interesting. Sometime, I’d like to see how riding Reshiram feels.” I shrugged, feeling Reshiram tense slightly under me.

“I think she’d be fine with it,” I commented, sending thoughts to Reshiram as she confirmed my hypothesis. “Zekrom seems interesting to fly on as well. Maybe we can switch dragons sometime and see.” I chuckled a little as the dragons started their descent to the route, beating their wings and alighting on the dirt path.

I hopped off of the white dragon and N followed behind me as I entered the small house where the Daycare Couple resided. I was greeted as normal and went to pick up my Pokémon. The two were wrestling in the yard, but when I called to them, they stopped immediately and ran over, purring and chirping with joy.

“Hey, guys, good to see you again,” I laughed, petting their heads as they hummed happily. N gave Espeon a light tap on the head, and he hummed louder in response. “Espeon likes you,” I noted as N flushed a little and stroked the pastel purple Pokémon. “He doesn’t usually take to other easily. He must sense you’re a good person.” N smiled at my comment, obviously touched and relieved.

Umbreon licked my hand, and I looked back at the black dog. “What is it, hon?” The female trotted over towards a small gathering of sticks and leaves and nudged it aside slightly, revealing a small egg, white with pale green spots. She chirped proudly, sitting next to the nest.

“Umbreon, is that your egg?” I gasped. “You and Espeon made an Eevee egg!” Excited, I kissed Umbreon’s head and gently picked up the egg. Through the thin shell, I could feel the little creature wriggling around inside. The egg was warm to the touch, and surprisingly small.

N walked over to me and gasped, placing his hand on the shell. “It’s nearly ready to hatch,” he observed, surprised. “How long was this egg here?”

The Daycare Couple noticed the commotion and filled us in on the details. Since I had not been here, the two Pokémon had grown closer, and the egg was laid. But since I wasn’t around to take care of it, the egg has remained with the couple, in their PC, waiting to hatch. It had sat, dormant and sleeping, waiting for me.

“I’m assuming that you want this egg, right?” The man said, gesturing towards me. “I mean, if you have room in your party.” I nodded, but didn’t take the egg, remembering that my party was full.

“My party’s full,” I murmured to N. I rubbed my neck awkwardly. “Would you mind taking the egg? Do you have room?” I flushed s little, embarrassed that I hadn’t thought to empty my party before.

“Sure,” N said, taking the egg from the man. I paid him and we exited the building, the egg resting in N’s hands. Zorua trotted beside us, tail flicking.

“Thanks, N,” I said I relief as he stroked the surface of the egg. “I never abandon an egg.” I smiled and pat the egg. “Let’s walk with it and wait for it to hatch.” N nodded in agreement and we strolled along the route leisurely, awaiting the egg’s hatching. There were a few stirs occasionally, but the egg remained intact for about half an hour, but just when my feet were getting sore and my mind started to wander from the task at hand, it shook.

“Wait,” I motioned for N to stop moving, and he paused, taking the egg out of his bag and seeing it vibrate. He set it down on the soft grass and we watched as the shell started to crack. The thin surface shattered and a small brown animal tumbled out, fur damp and eyes closed, squeaking in confusion. The small creature crawled out of the remains of the eggshell, and opened up its eyes, revealing dark mocha spheres.

“Ee!” the small animal yawned, stretching its limbs. I gasped, marveling at the small size of the Pokémon, and N stepped forwards, towards the small creature. “Ee… Eevee!” The Pokémon chirped happily as its ears perked up triumphantly. “Eevee! Eevee!”

“What a cutie,” I murmured as I stroked the Pokémon’s head. “That’s the smallest Eevee I’ve seen.” The Eevee purred as my fingers tickled the damp fluff on its chest. It shied away, suddenly, and gazed up at N, who was looming over the small thing. Its little chest rose and fell rapidly as it wove in and out of his long legs.

“Papa…” it cooed, its small voice buzzing with warmth. “Papa.” N smiled and picked up the Eevee and it trilled happily. I laughed softly, stepping over the egg’s remains to get closer to N as he cradled the child.

“It thinks you’re its dad,” I giggled, tapping the creature on the nose. “Let’s see. According to my pokédex, this Eevee is… a little girl!” Eevee cried out, her paws latching on to my finger and her small sharp teeth digging into my skin. “Ouch!” I exclaimed. N laughed and gently pried her tiny paws from my finger.

“Don’t eat your trainer, silly,” he scolded gently, stroking Eevee’s head. He held out the Eevee to me, and I took her in my hands, feeling her squirm and wiggle. “Touko, hold her for a bit. She should know the feel of her trainer.” I nodded, struggling to keep the tiny creature in my arms.

“She’s heavy,” I complained as I let Eevee’s head and paws rest on my shoulder. “But you’re right. I’ll carry her around for a little bit and battle with her just a tad. Then we can head over to wherever you want to go next.” Eevee cried out happily as N nodded.

After a quick training session and some leveling up, N and I headed back to where Reshiram and Zekrom were waiting. The two dragons eagerly examined the small Eevee. Reshiram puffed hot air onto her, leaving her fur fuzzy and dry.

“Come on, Eevee; let’s get you in your poké ball, shall we?” I said gently, and the Eevee hopped inside the little ball as it clicked shut. “There you go,” I cooed, tucking it into my bag and climbing onto Reshiram’s back.

“You care deeply for your Pokémon, I can tell,” N commented as I paused, halfway up Reshiram. “They enjoy your presence as much as you enjoy theirs. I’ve honestly never seen a closer bond before. It’s remarkable.” He ran a hand through his hair as he started to board Zekrom.

Reshiram grumbled, her chest vibrating, and her voice resonated through my head.  _Touko, I’ve been flying for days straight,_ she complained as I dismounted to focus on her thoughts.  _Fly on another Pokémon and let me rest for now. I’ll be better in a few hours. You’re not the lightest thing I’ve flown._ I nodded, Reshiram tossing her head in approval.

“Come on back, then,” I took out Reshiram’s poké ball, and she happily was absorbed into it, her aching wings being put to rest. “N, Reshiram’s too tired to fly right now. I’m gonna tag along on Braviary.” I dipped my hand into my bag, trying to fish out Braviary’s signature Luxury Ball, but not feeling it under my fingers.

 _Shit,_ I cursed, huffing.  _Braviary’s still in the PC. I don’t have any other flying Pokémon on me right now._  I shot a glance towards N as he swung his legs over Zekrom’s back, just above the shoulder blades.  _If N and Zekrom will let me, I might have to ride with them._ I uneasily walked over to them, feeling my legs start to tremble as the massive black dragon gazed down at me with angry red eyes.

“N?” I called up, and the boy glanced at me, blue eyes curious. “I don’t have Braviary on me. Would you mind if I ride with you and Zekrom?” Zekrom huffed, sparks flying from his mouth. N shrugged, and looked at Zekrom, running his hand along his spine.

  1. Zekrom’s voice rumbled through my brain, rattling my skull.  _I can carry both of you for a while, but only because Reshiram chose you, small one. Not everyone has this privilege._ I smiled and nodded my head, expressing my acknowledgement and thanks. Zekrom crouched down as I gingerly stepped up on his shoulder, sliding into place behind N. Zekrom’s back felt hard compared to Reshiram’s feathered body, and defined muscle flexed and pulled underneath his skin. Raw power radiated from his figure, and I was in awe of it for a good while before Zekrom roared and beat his wings, preparing to take off.



I yelped, unprepared for the quick, powerful takeoff, and wrapped my arms around N’s waist. “Yes, hold on, Touko,” he said, laughing a little. “It’s a little tough to get used to.” I grumbled irritably as Zekrom ascended into the sky and the temperature dropped. “Like I said, Zekrom’s flying style is different than Reshiram’s.”

“Damn straight,” I muttered into his back, clinging on for dear life. Zekrom’s wings beat furiously as we raced through the air, weaving in and out of flocks of flying Pokémon and dodging clouds. “Where do you want to go?”

N paused, caught off guard. “I thought you had other places you had to go?” he questioned, his voice muffled by the whistling wind. I shrugged, and he sighed, placing a hand over his cap as it nearly blew off his head. “I suppose we could fly around for a bit. It’s already past noon, so we can take a round trip around Unova, maybe. That’ll kill a bit over three hours if we don’t take our time, and then we can grab dinner somewhere.” I nodded, gripping onto him tighter as Zekrom tensed and let out a surge of electricity from his maw.

“Sounds good,” I said loudly, projecting my voice over the wind, and Zekrom grumbled in response, leveling out his flight pattern and starting to slow down. His wings outstretched as he started to leisurely glide through the sky as we descended slightly, underneath the clouds to see Unova, glittering lights and trembling forests. The region was vast underneath us, and even the small portion that was visible was massive, brimming with afternoon energy.

As Zekrom’s wings beat, N and I silently marveled at size of Unova as it passed beneath us. Time passed without sound, but awe and wonder penetrated the air. The sea, the forest, the mountains, and the buildings passed slowly underneath us.

“Wow.” I breathed out, seeing my breath materialize in front of me. “It’s so calm up here. And it’s weird seeing Unova from a different angle. It really is a huge region.” I felt N nod, and Zekrom beat his wings, sending stirs through the air. The sun warmed the skin on my arm as it slowly started to move downwards in the sky.

“Yes,” N said. “Every flying Pokémon see the Earth like this, especially when they’re free.” He suddenly tensed, and sighed. “Sorry. I’m still trying to let go of the liberation idea.” I nodded, feeling his back extend as he breathed in deeply. “I don’t know. I guess I still want Pokémon to have more freedom than they do. But they seem to enjoy being close to humans as much as being wild, if not more. It’s strange. And there are always bad trainers that abuse their Pokémon, and that would be better if trainers just didn’t enslave them anyways…” Uneasily, he trailed off, the wind whisking his thoughts from his lips.

“I understand what you’re saying, N,” I said slowly, after letting a few minutes of silence pass as I pondered over his words. “But there will always be bad trainers and bad people, and there’s nothing we can do about that. The best things that we can do are care for our Pokémon and encourage others to do the same. And lately, people and Pokémon have gotten even closer because Rosa has such a strong bond with her own Pokémon, and the whole region looks up to her.” I sighed, feeling nostalgia wash over me as we passed over the Unova league.

“People used to look at you like that,” N commented quietly, almost too quietly to hear. His hair whipped in the breeze as Zekrom curved, heading towards the ocean slowly. “Rosa’s not the only trainer who inspired Unova, Touko.”

N glanced back at me, his blue eyes shining. “You gave Unova a truth to believe in: that people and Pokémon were meant to be together. They believed it, and because of that, they were able to accept your leadership and your ideas over mine. That’s incredibly important.”

There was a long bout of silence as we started to soar over the ocean, watching the waves under us silently. Water Pokémon floated on the surface and the shadows of the Abyssal Ruins and vast aquatic creatures passed under us. The water grew orange and pink as the sun started to set as minutes turned into hours and we started to share our stories about our adventures in other lands. Soon, the sky was a rainbow and we alighted in Nimbasa city, in the heart of Unova.

“It’s starting to get late,” I commented as N climbed off of Zekrom and helped me off of him. “Maybe we should get back to our homes.” I opened Reshiram’s poké ball and the vast white Pokémon emerged. “Reshiram should be rested enough.” I turned around and started to walk towards her.

“Wait,” N exclaimed suddenly. I turned around sharply, and I saw N outstretch his hand. “Let’s at least get dinner. I don’t want you going home hungry.” His face was painted rose and gold in the fading light, and I smiled a little.

“Okay, let’s grab something to eat.” I slipped Reshiram’s ball back into my bag as we started to walk into the heart of the city. Reshiram and Zekrom walked behind us, attracting looks from citizens. The lights from the buildings and the amusement park behind us cast long shadows behind us as we stopped at a stand to grab hot dogs.

“Thanks,” I said, swallowing a bite of the food. “Not the best food I’ve ever had, but it’ll do.” I laughed teasingly and nudged the boy next to be with my elbow. N smiled and fingered the necklace around his neck.

We stood in silence awkwardly, and the dragons behind us surveyed the crowd gathering around them. I laughed as they puffed out their chests and made a show for the spectators, blowing flames and sparks in the air.

“They’re having fun, aren’t they,” I commented. “Too bad I should get going soon.” I brushed a strand of hair out of my face and turned to N. “Today was lovely! Thanks for sticking around me all day, N… Natural.”

“Touko, wait.” N said, running a hand through his hair. “…Remember the last time we were here together? We rode the Ferris wheel together.” He paused, his fingers getting tangled in the string that was weaving between them. “Will you… will you ride it again with me? As… friends?”

I felt my breath catch in my chest a little. “Yes,” I said softly, and his face broke into a smile, a real smile. “Let’s go,” I said happily as we walked over to the Ferris wheel, the boxes coming to a stop. We boarded a car, and the ride started, lifting us up into the sky.

I felt something different in the air. Tension, but not a bad kind. Electricity and heat, different than the dragons’ auras. It was different from the last time, and I wasn’t sure if I enjoyed it. But seeing the sunset reflected in N’s crystal eyes and the smile on his face assured me that I was enjoying it too.


	5. chapter five : fellow feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a better view of how the chapter should feel like, listen to fellow feeling by porter robinson to hear the "static" from reshiram/zekrom. heavily based off of that wonderful song. i also took some liberties with the fluff. enjoy!

_“Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas._

_"First, I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon. I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world..._

_"There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat. ...Now then, Touko, do you follow my logic?"_

 

His words spun through my head as the Ferris wheel lifted us up in circles and down again. The sunset painted everything with a warm glow. Our eyes followed the sun as it rose and fell with the motions of the ride.

“Touko,” N said softly. I glanced over at him. His eyes were cast over the city, bright and blue. His hair fell down his shoulders elegantly and his thin frame was illuminated by the sun. “Today was wonderful. Returning to Unova was tiring and hard, and being welcomed by you was… comforting.” His eyes closed a little.

“I agree.” My foot tapped on the ground as the box we were in lurched forwards suddenly. “Returning home after a long time is always hard, and I know it was difficult seeing everyone again. It’s... different. There are old faces, but they’re aged, and more mature, and have different thoughts behind them. It’s almost eerie. Like you’re a ghost, back from the dead.” The wind whistled through the window as I caught sight of Zekrom and Reshiram, flapping their wings for the spectators that had gathered around them.

I hummed happily, seeing the two dragons getting along so well. “They truly were the same dragon. Their movements, even though they appear different, are very similar. Their mindsets are similar too. Both dragons want to uphold what they believe, and spread their beliefs, but are also attached to their trainer too much to leave and truly do their work. They are very dependent on humans since humans first split them from that original dragon.” I inhaled, feeling my heart start to speed up. I could feel Reshiram’s energy brimming in my brain, loud and prominent, almost drowning my own feelings and senses.

“I wonder what they were like combined,” N said thoughtfully. He took off his cap and set it next to him, letting his hair dance a little in the air. “They must have been so very powerful. True, Kyurem is powerful as well, but it is the empty shell of them, not needed for them to fuse again…” He trailed off, and I could practically see the gears turning in his head. “I can tell that they want to fuse now.”

Blood rushed to my face and my heart started to race. “Reshiram wants that, too.” My voice was trembling with energy, but inside, I was afraid.

“It’s just… strange. They will lose their individuality and their separate beliefs. Kind of like how I lost myself in Ghetsis.” His crystal eyes shone and I saw tears gather in the corner of his eyes.  “It was so hard. I had no idea who I was for so long. It’s hard for you to understand though, since I don’t think you had a figure imposing their beliefs on you every step you took…” He fell silent, and the quiet between us grew. I felt my head pounding.

“I do know what it’s like to not be yourself,” I said quietly. N looked at me in surprise, and I felt my face flush. “When I first met Reshiram, I felt her consciousness reach out to mine. It was so alien and unfamiliar, I didn’t know what to do. You already seemed so in tune with Zekrom after such a short time… I assumed you had accepted him into your mind.”

“Once she chose me, her mind overflowed into mine, and ever since then, her thoughts and conscience have been ever-present. I’ve tried to block her out, but over the past few years, it’s been so hard… she’s intruding on my thoughts and sometimes I can’t even think. It’s so loud.”

N was silent as I touched my temples with my fingers lightly. “It’s exhausting. It’s like I’ve changed, and that I’m never alone, and that I can’t be… me.”

The only sound was the creak of the Ferris wheel’s movements and the distant sound of the dragons. N and I stared at each other as I tried to discern what his countenance was saying. It was so blank, I couldn’t read him at all.

“I could help,” he said quietly, and my head immediately rose in happiness. “You still have Reuniclus, right? Reuniclus, being a Psychic-type Pokémon, can allow me to see your thoughts and tweak them through Reuniclus’ abilities. It could work, if you’re willing to let me into your mind.” His hand extended and rested on my leg.

Hesitating, I twirled my hair through my finger. “I’m not sure,” I muttered. “It sounds a bit risky.” His fingertips were light against my skin, calming me. “I don’t know if I should trust you…”

“I wouldn’t hurt you,” N said gently as I drew out Reuniclus’ poké ball. “It will be fine.” He took the ball from my hands with careful fingers as he clicked the lock and opened it, Reuniclus oozing out and creating a boundary between us. The being chirped, its gelatinous limbs taking up any remaining space in the small enclosure.

“Hey there,” N cooed gently, running his hand over the skin of the Pokémon. “I’m gonna have to ask you to do something. You see Touko there?” Reuniclus warbled happily in response, its arms wiggling a little. “I need you to show me her thoughts. Can you do that?”

The Pokémon seemed to giggle as its arms extended. It placed its limb on my head, and I felt the cool surface on my scalp. Reuniclus did the same to N, its skin blending in with the hue of his hair. I felt a jolt of energy run through me, coursing through my body, and I suddenly felt my mental barriers break down.

It was so chaotic. I could feel every thought and emotion flowing through my head like a wild river, coursing through Reuniclus and being transferred to N’s head. He shuddered with the impact of my consciousness, trying to work his way through my thoughts and get to Reshiram’s consciousness, and I tried to isolate her from the rest of me.

My mind cleared, and I closed my eyes, trying to visualize what was happening. My mind was clear and watery, except for a pulsing white light, crackling with blue flames in the center of my consciousness. I gingerly prodded it, reaching out a mental probe towards the energy. The org radiated with energy, and I felt a massive surge of raw power wash over me and N, almost knocking me over. But I continued to press into it, until my consciousness broke the shell encasing the orb, and bright blue flames spewed out of it, engulfing everything.

My individuality was lost. Reshiram was everywhere, inside my consciousness. No, we were merged. And oh, god, it was loud.

There was static. Bright, ambient, loud static, dancing before my eyes, and an overwhelming sound roared through my ears, though I couldn’t define what it was. I heard her voice echoing through the white noise, and heat burned my physical body as Reshiram’s energy flowed through me. N quivered, and Reuniclus chirped faintly over the rushing crescendo of ambience.

My thoughts started to scramble with the sheer force of Reshiram’s consciousness. She was battling for dominance in my head, and she was so loud and large and regal and terrifying. I was a small mortal mind who had been chosen to accept her burden. Her wonderful, terrifying, and awesome burden. But I wasn’t ready for this.

Her mind overwhelmed me, and I couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t. My eyes opened, but my vision was still static, and my limbs started to go numb. I lost feeling, and I tried to speak, but I heard Reshiram’s roar emitting from my mouth. Red-hot heat burned the back of my throat, and I tried to scream. I felt my body expanding and growing in size as she consumed my consciousness and I thought I was going to die—

The static suddenly ceased, and I was back in the Ferris wheel. N’s eyes were cast to the floor, hair covering his expression, and Reuniclus lay on the floor, exhausted. Smoke curled from the Pokémon, and he warbled as he oozed back into his poké ball.

“I’m sorry,” I croaked. “I knew it would be too much.” Silence again. “You couldn’t help me if you tried. She’s always there, always like that. Constantly in my head. I’ve lived with that… static in my head for two years. And I can’t get rid of it. It’s restless, and its taking over me. I hate it.” Tears welled in my eyes. “I’m sorry.”

N was silent, and he slowly looked up. I saw that tears were running down his face. I inhaled sharply, concern filling me. Why was he crying?

“I thought I was the only one,” he said, his voice breaking. A smile split his face as he blinked his sky blue eyes and tears glistened in them. “I’ve heard that exact same thing! Zekrom’s mind… he did the same thing! Oh, god, I thought I was crazy, but it’s what happens! I hear it too!”

He laughed shortly, and his hands reached out to me suddenly and held onto the sides of my head. “Listen, Touko!” he cried, and he brought his forehead to mine. I tried to protest, but suddenly, a wave of energy flowed through me, not unlike what I experienced every day.

Waves of static pulsed through my mind, and I saw darkness and red lightning and rage and power and a dark dragon’s mind. It was startlingly similar to Reshiram’s mind, overpoweringly numbing and relentless. I felt Reshiram’s consciousness reaching out, amplifying the noise. Zekrom’s consciousness pulsed through me like a shock before N drew back and severed the connection. I felt Reshiram recede in my head as he closed his eyes, his face flushed.

“Reshiram and Zekrom have a connection, Touko,” he gasped happily. “We don’t need Reuniclus. We share this suffering! I’m not alone! You hear it too!” Tears dripped from his eyes like waterfalls, and I felt teardrops resting on my eyelids like constellations.

“But how do we fix it?” I asked desperately, wiping tears from my face. “Natural, please. I don’t want this all the time!” N stopped laughing and the smile faded from his face. I could hear Reshiram and Zekrom roaring in the distance. They obviously sensed the attempted merge and wanted to continue.

“We have to accept them,” N said quietly. “We need to let them engulf us, and then we will have harmony between dragon and mortal.” I took a shaky breath, dreading going through that again.

“I’m scared,” I admitted, as I felt Reshiram surge in my mind. “I might lose myself in her.”

“Touko,” N murmured. “I’m scared too. We can do this together, as the heroes of Unova.” He took my hand, and I felt my cheeks color in embarrassment. Of all the people to see me like this…

“Okay,” I said shakily. I leaned forward as the Ferris wheel stopped, and N and I were at the zenith of the ride. The white and black dragons below us roared in unison, sensing what was to come. Our foreheads touched, and N’s hands cupped my face gently. My heart skipped a beat with this unfamiliar gesture and I returned the favor, my hands resting on his jaw and feeling his celadon hair through my fingers. I gazed into his eyes for a moment, seeing my own sapphire eyes reflected in those pale pools of blue. Then they closed, and I felt power flow through me as I released the barriers holding Reshiram back.

Reshiram’s consciousness flowed into mine, relentless. Static washed over me with an alien rhythm that resonated through my bones and made my skin warm. Her power and lust for truth swallowed my mind, and it blended with my desires and personal truths. I was overwhelmed, but oddly enough, I felt powerful and whole.

Our minds blended seamlessly in a chaotic sea of emotion. I felt Zekrom’s conscience prodding at mine, and I sensed a new power resonating from it. The static was no longer jarring and terrifying, it was beautiful and powerful and steady. I could tell that N had been successful as well.

His hands tightened their grip and my hair slid through his fingers as his breathing grew ragged. Zekrom below us roared, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I felt a surge of emotion from Reshiram following that, draining my energy as she reached out, yearning towards Zekrom’s mind. Her scream echoed through the night air, and people ran towards their homes in fear. The two dragons shot fire and electricity at one another, engulfing their bodies and a burst of light started to shine between them, pulling the two dragons together.

“They’re combining.” I felt N’s words hot on my face and neck. “It’s working!” But I felt horrible. I felt like I had a fever, and I felt sweat running down my back. My physical body wasn’t ready, and Reshiram wanted to combine. She was tearing herself away from me, when our bond was at its height. This was going to kill me.

“N, stop this,” I panted, my nails digging into his skin. He cringed, and his eyes opened a bit. There were burning with a glow I had never seen before.

“Touko, your eyes look like Reshiram’s,” he gasped, his breath ragged. “Oh, god, I feel like I’m being fried. We need to break this off…”

I tried to contain Reshiram’s will, but it was too strong. It was unfamiliar and powerful, and no match for mine. She engulfed me, and the light below blazed ever brighter as the two dragon’s forms started to combine. I felt my body start to burn, and my chest constricted.

 _Reshiram, please,_ I tried to say.  _I don’t know if you can hear me, but you need to stop! It’s too much for me, and probably for you. You’re not strong enough. You’re causing me harm! If you and Zekrom combine, your power will be so great, you’ll tear N and I apart._ My mental connection wavered with Reshiram as the two dragons got closer to fusing.  _Reshi, please, why are you hurting me?!_

I screamed aloud as the light blasted through everything, temporarily blinding me. I felt a great tear in my mind, and N’s hands pulled my hair as he cried out with me. My ears rang, and my body went numb.

There was silence again.

I opened my eyes, and the Ferris wheel was stopped at the top. The sun was below the horizon, and stars twinkled calmly in the sky. Reshiram’s white head peered at me through the window as she hovered in front of me. Zekrom was next to her, and they beat their wings in unison.

 _You’re right,_ her voice sounded through my head.  _We are not strong enough. But you and Natural have embraced us in your minds. We no longer need to combine. You two have combined with us, and our bond is finally complete. Truth and ideals are finally in their purest form._

 _Reshiram is right._ Zekrom’s voice boomed, and N’s head turned towards the window as well.  _We can now survive apart, since now we are together through our trainers. Our love is stronger now, and your love is as well._

N’s hands left my face as I placed my hand on the window. “Reshiram, thank you.” I felt tears spill down my face. I realized that my mind had a newfound clarity to it. There was no static, no noise, and no intrusiveness. My own thoughts were enhanced and more intense.

“Our love?” N questioned. “Zekrom, we’re just trainers. We don’t love each other.” His face was confused as more stars started to emerge and the sky darkened.

Reshiram’s laugh filled our minds, reverberating and elegant.  _You two are connected, whether you like it or not,_ she chuckled.  _You are two sides of the same coin. Truth and ideals are always interconnected, and you two are more alike than you think. You already have a strong bond, and now that our minds are with yours, it will be even stronger. You will feel the love sooner or later, like my love for Zekrom._ She hummed and butted her head against Zekrom’s chest, and Zekrom’s teeth gleamed as his maw parted in what seemed to be a smile.

N’s face reddened, and I cast my eyes down, embarrassed. “It’s true, we do have a bond,” I admitted softly, and N glanced at me. Reshiram snorted, and flapped her wings smugly.

 _You will figure it out in time, little ones,_ she said as she started to rise.  _Zekrom and I are going on a flight. We will meet you back at the Plasma Palace tonight._ Her wings spread as her and Zekrom took off into the night, leaving N and I.

His face was silver in the light, and I realized that N was still crying, tears running down his face. “I don’t understand,” he whimpered, wiping water from his face. “Our bond will… change? I was just getting closer to you! I thought we could be friends!” His chest heaved with sobs as he buried his face in his hands. Angst stabbed at my heart and I sat next to him, concerned.

“N, you didn’t listen,” I said softly. “Our bond will only grow. We won’t drift apart. We’re closer now than ever.” I felt a blush cover my cheeks. “We’ll still be friends. I don’t want to lose you for another two years. Natural… I… missed you.”

N looked up, eyes brimming with tears. “You… missed me?” He sniffled. I blinked, and was surprised to feel more tears coming down my cheeks. “Touko, I missed you too!” His arms were suddenly around me, and his face was buried in my neck. Hot tears were on my shoulder as he embraced me, crying. I laughed a little, feeling my throat contort as a sob rose from my chest. I cried into him, returning the embrace, and pressed myself against him.

We cried together arms tangled in each other. I felt his lips on my face as he gently kissed the tears on my cheeks. “I truly left Unova only after you did, because I wanted to look for you! Touko, I missed you so much,” he whispered, throat tight. Pressing my forehead against his, I inhaled deeply, but this time, the static never came to me. Instead, warmth spread throughout my entire being, making my skin warm.

My hands trembled as they fumbled and found his, and our fingers twined messily as his legs moved underneath mine, moving me onto his lap. “I think I feel it,” he whispered happily, as he squeezed my hand. His sky blue eyes sparkled with tears, and I felt something click in my heart. I knew what the feeling I had experienced when I saw him was.

Why I cried when he wasn’t at the castle. Why I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Why I trusted him with the egg, and why I felt more secure when I knew where he was. I thought I was exploring, but I was following my truth: searching for him. He was searching for me, too. An impulse stirred in my chest, and I couldn’t help but obey.

N feverishly pressed his lips against mine just as I lurched forwards, attempting to do the same thing. I returned the gesture, gently pressing against me and his hands leaving mine. They reached up my neck and ran through my thick hair, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. His eyes closed, and I felt his wet eyelashes brush against my face. My eyes fluttered closed as we kissed. Our bodies were in perfect harmony and our movements mirrored each other’s perfectly and clumsily.

I hummed happily through his lips as the Ferris wheel moved again, slowly circling us down to the ground. He pulled away gently, his eyes opening and hands trailing down to my jaw.

“Touko, come back to the castle with me,” he murmured in my ear. “We’ll meet Reshiram and Zekrom.” His lips grazed my ear and I felt my heart flutter. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Two years,” I whispered happily as the ride stopped and the door opened, back to the ground. I stood up, my hands leaving N’s body. “I’d love that.” His hands rested on the small of my back as he opened a poké ball. A Sigilyph came out and it flapped its wings. My mind fuzzily made a comment about how I could have flown on that rather than Zekrom, but the thought melted away as N gently kissed my forehead, sending chills down my spine. N climbed on it, taking me with him, and I nestled myself between the Pokémon and him. He rested his head on my shoulder as the Pokémon took off towards the castle, and I felt N’s embrace around me as we soared through the twilight sky, our hearts beating in unison.


	6. chapter six : clarity

Unova slowly passed underneath us as the dark sky stretched above us, vast and filled with stars. Wind passed around us, whistling quietly through my ears. N’s hands were sturdy on my waist, closing the gap between us as Sigilyph traversed the region.

The sturdy walls of the Plasma Castle were barely visible in the low light, vast stone and windows peering at us like probing eyes. As we got closer, the decay of the building became more prominent, stone cracked and weathering and ivy crawling up the sides. The Pokémon league also grew larger as we approached, and I noted that the back has been repaired from when Team Plasma has originally hijacked the building. Now, the castle was separate, more inside Victory Road. It must have sunk into the ground with time...

N’s hand trailed down my back and I felt his breath on my shoulder. “Do you see Reshiram and Zekrom yet?” he breathed. “They said to meet them back here. I’m assuming that means you’re staying for the night. That’s okay, right?” A smile broke out on his face as gently pressed his face to my neck. “I’d love to have your company.”

Red fire spread through my veins as I leaned back. “There’s no harm in that, I suppose,” I mused, allowing my skin to blossom and flame under his touch. No point in resisting it now, as we already… acknowledged our bond earlier. My lips still tingled from where they met his minutes ago.

“There are plenty of empty rooms,” he murmured. I dizzily remembered him telling me just yesterday that staying in the castle would cause a commotion among Team Plasma, and especially N brining me there with him… there might be a scene. But as N gently kissed my neck, the worries melted away, to both my pleasure and irritation.

Reshiram and Zekrom’s forms emerged as the castle got closer and closer. Reshiram grumbled aloud and turned her massive head towards us as we alighted at a side entrance, on top of the vast staircase. Sigilyph chirped and re-entered N’s poké ball as we dismounted and faced the two dragons. His hand rested on my back, semi-protectively.

 _See, Zekrom?_ I heard Reshiram’s voice, so real it almost seemed like she was talking aloud. _They knew what I meant all along._ Her blue eyes seemed lighthearted and laughing. Zekrom huffed, crossing his arms.

 _You’re always so vague, sister,_ the black dragon grumbled. _But I agree. Sometimes mortals’ mistakes result in good things._ He tossed his head and sparks flew from his tail. _Seems like this was a good mistake._ N’s grip on me tightened.

“Touko will be staying here for the night,” N said to Reshiram, and she nodded in response. “Zekrom, how many members of Team Plasma are here?” Concern flashed in his eyes. “I don’t want to cause a stir with my return, as well as Touko’s.”

 _Not many,_ Zekrom transmitted. _There are a few unimportant grunts here and there, but none of the Sages are here, nor Ghetsis. There shouldn’t be much trouble, since most of the grunts still regard you as their true ruler, you being the rightful king._ N sighed in relief and his eyes closed.

“Perfect. Thank you,” he said, opening his eyes and starting to stride towards the massive doors. The two dragons nodded. Zekrom flew off towards the broken spire where he had first been awakened, and I remembered that N kept him out of his poké ball at all times.

“Reshiram, do you want to stay out tonight as well?” I asked her. I reached my hand into my bag, trying to find her case. I figured she wouldn’t want it, but it never hurt to be ready.

 _No, I will stay with my brother tonight,_ she hummed as she took off. _We will be in the highest point, where we first met, Touko. We shall stay there for the night._ Her voice faded as she climbed higher, towards the tower, and entered the hole in the back. I nodded, and retracted my hand.

The stone doors opened as N strode into the entrance. A long hallway stretched before us, filled with rooms on either side. A staircase awaited us at the other end of the hallway, but N turned towards the first room to his left and entered it without hesitation. I followed him, hearing my footsteps echo in the corridor. A Team Plasma grunt exited a room across the hall, and I quickly entered the room before they could identify me.

“Look, Touko,” N said quietly. The floor changed from stone tile to a carpet with cloud patterns on them. Toys and train tracks lay in disarray on the floor, dusty and pale with age. A basketball was at my feet, and I picked it up, feeling dust under my fingertips. The name Harmonia was scribbled on it, in childish handwriting.

“This was my world when I was younger,” he murmured. His hand went to the small cube dangling at his hip, his fingers twisting about the surface. I realized I still had no idea what that peculiar object was. “Ghetsis transformed my world’s perception, from Pokémon to humanity. This was my sanctuary, a mixture of those two worlds. This was the one place I could truly be myself, where I still had a sense of originality.”

I turned the basketball over in my hands as the light in the room flickered. The broken toys that lay scattered on the ground seemed haunted just then, filled to brim with melancholy memories. I wouldn’t have been surprised if a ghost Pokémon seeped out of one of the toys or the lights ceased to work. N’s eyes were bright in the dark, and there was a small click as his fingers rested on his cube. The structure shifted slightly, and it seemed like it was almost opening.

“Damn,” N cursed quietly as the cube clicked again and its rows and columns shifted back to their original position. He glanced at me, and seeing my confusion, softened slightly.

“Ghetsis gave me this,” he explained softly. “It has many names. Void Cube, Menger Sponge… its true purpose is a mystery. Some say that there’s an ancient Pokémon trapped inside, and whoever opens this puzzle will be granted a wish. Others say that there’s a black hole inside, and whoever releases it has the power to reshape the universe however they please.” His fingers danced on the surface, and I placed the basketball on the floor as he unhooked the chain it was fastened on. Passing the cube to me, I let my fingers glide across the smooth, mechanical surface and the tightly-pressed squares. “No one truly knows.”

“Ghetsis found it when I was still living with Pokémon, in the woods. The Pokémon seemed to be protecting it, but when they took me, they gave it up.” N’s face saddened. “He always told me if I could solve the puzzle, Zekrom would have no choice to accept me, and I would have the universe at my fingertips. But even after Zekrom, I still haven’t solved it.” I could have sworn I felt the cube shiver in my hands. “I don’t know if I’ll ever complete this, but I’ll always try. If there’s a Pokémon inside, I want to set it free.”

Twisting the cube slightly, I heard a click from deep inside of it, and I was positive I heard a moan from inside. N paused, frozen. But the cube was silent after that, and I gave it back to the boy in front of me.

“Why are you showing me this?” I questioned quietly, observing the darkened room. Dust particles floated in the air like tiny spirits of the past. N’s cerulean hair was dark and wild in the low light.

“You have a right to know, Touko,” he murmured. He clipped the void cube back to his hip, and it clinked quietly as it swayed with the rhythm of his hips as he approached me. “I’m planning on telling Rosa as well, since she’ll almost certainly capture Kyurem. As Reshiram’s heroine of truth, you should know about the hero of ideals.” His hand gently slid to my back. “Like Reshiram said, we have a bond.”

I felt color rush to my face. “Rosa may very well have an important part in the trio’s legend,” I commented. “She mentioned that she wanted to save Kyurem, and she probably already captured it. We’ll probably be seeing a lot more of her…” Trailing off, my hand clenched.

“This isn’t about Rosa,” N said quietly. “Touko, I have this… desire to tell you about myself, because I feel like you’re worthy of knowing. You’ve proven yourself time and time again to be a strong, resilient, and determined girl.”

“Woman,” I corrected huffily. “I was fifteen when you met me, now I’m seventeen. It’s been two years, remember. I’ve matured.”

“I’m sure,” N said, no emotion showing in his voice. “I’m a year older than you, since I’m eighteen now. How interesting. Zekrom chose the younger brother originally, it’s ironic that he would choose an older person as the hero of ideals this time.”

I shrugged. “It depends on the person. Maybe that just means I’m more mature than you.” I chuckled and put my hand on his arm. N’s hand tightened on my back.

“Back to the point,” he said hastily. “You deserve to know my past. You’ve seen me at some of my most vulnerable points, and I want to justify my actions from years ago.”

“You don’t need to justify them,” I said gently as N started to walk out of the room. “Ghetsis was manipulating you for years, probably since you were a kid. Right?” I trotted out of the room after him, and he started down the hall, taking slow strides.

“Yes.” The footsteps echoed through the building, hollow and resonant. “When Father… Ghetsis took me in and saw my ability to talk to Pokémon, he saw me as nothing but a tool for his domination. He always promised me that Pokémon would be safe, and me, being young and naïve, didn’t see his lies.” His footsteps faltered, breaking the steady rhythm slightly, but quickly resumed.

“He practically created me to be an idol for the idiots that followed him. They blindly followed me and Ghetsis constantly used me to carry out his bidding. Whenever I failed him, or disobeyed an order, he would severely punish me, sometimes abuse me. He would often bring me on missions of Pokémon liberation and force me to pry Pokémon from helpless people’s hands. I was so small, I was scared of being hurt by these people, and refused. But the fear of being hurt by my own father grew worse.

“Some nights it would be terrible. When I was twelve, I asked him why he believed in liberation. He told me that he would explain in time, but I insisted. It didn’t make sense to me, and I wanted to know the reasoning behind my so-called destiny. Raging, he was a hurricane, knocking over everything in his path. He hit me, slapped me, kicked me, and even sometimes used Pokémon against me. Poisoning, paralyzing, confusing, burning, freezing, and hypnotizing… his Pokémon were dead inside, only tools for his manipulation, and I could reach out to them and ask them to stop.

“The abuse got more common after that. I have a scar from where he used a specially-bred Drapion from Sinnoh and made it stab me with poison.” The boy lifted up his shirt slightly, revealing a thick, pale pink scar just above his hip. “I was sick for weeks, waiting for the poison to go through me. Ghetsis was sickly sweet during that time, full of fake sympathy.”

“When I turned sixteen, he crowned me as the King of Team Plasma, and there was a massive ceremony and such. He went on this speech about how Zekrom couldn’t turn down such a majestic person and that with my newfound power, we would lead Team Plasma into a better tomorrow.

“He couldn’t have been more wrong, though. That was the year I met you, and everything changed for me. My perspective, my thoughts, my ideals were changed.” N stopped suddenly, and I stood beside him, watching tears start to spill from his eyes.

“You made me realize I was being used, and that I had potential to be my own person,” N hiccupped, his voice cracking. “When I left you, I had such a strange feeling in my chest, and I couldn’t place it. But it was a sense of… belonging, individuality, acceptance, and desire to be with you. My fear of it overpowered me, so I left you. And I truly am sorry for that.”

His words echoed through the halls as he fell silent. We were at the end of the hallway, facing a vast staircase leading up to the next floor. The staircase was dark and shadowed N as he sat down on the bottom step.

“I forgive you,” I murmured, sitting down next to him quietly. “Natural, you’re special, and I don’t blame you for feeling the way that you did. What Ghetsis did was terrible, and you should never forgive him for that. I’ve had some unpleasant experiences since I returned to Unova as well.”

N cocked his head towards me, eyes glistening, and I took a deep breath. “I didn’t return to Unova just recently. I’ve been around for about a month, lying very low and hiding out in the wilder areas of Unova. Unfortunately, that opened up opportunities for… shady characters.”

“As in?” he questioned. I fidgeted, feeling memories start to rise in my throat like sour bile.

“He’s one of yours,” I muttered, trying to dismiss the storm raging in the pit of my stomach.

“Who is it?” N repeated, concern hardening his tone. “Touko, if he hurt you, I can easily reprimand and punish him if he’s affiliated with Team Plasma.”

“I’m not sure,” I hesitated. “He follows Ghetsis, who to my knowledge, broke off Team Plasma recently. His name was Colress. A charming and suave young man with a head for science and a way with words that was sure to ensnare anyone. He had a lot of social charm, and I met him on Route 4 during a sandstorm. He went on about releasing the true potential power of Pokémon, and he must have recognized me, because he tried to recruit me for his cause. I refused but…” I felt a shudder roll up and down my spine and memories flood into my head. I felt N’s warm hand on my shoulder, and I continued.

“He said he would make me pay, and soon everyone would see, but especially me. He kept looking at me like prey, like a hawk would at a mouse. I kept seeing him, and I tried to avoid him, but he always showed up. I felt like he was stalking me, and eventually I confronted him in Pinwheel Forest, in Rumination Field.

“He was waiting there, like a fox. It was awful. He kept calling me ‘pretty girl’, ‘beautiful’, and other praises that were meant for someone else. He openly flirted, despite me being much younger and obviously not wanting to… partake in such activities.” I flinched, remembering his touch. “He turned against me, using a Galvantula to paralyze me… forcing himself on me… there was a wall of Crustle blocking my escape…”

“Touko,” N murmured, his grip on me tightening. “What… I’m terribly sorry. Are you alright?”

“The paralysis was weak and I was able to overcome it quickly,” I shuddered, my voice shaking. “But not before he put his disgusting hands on me. I hate him, and I when I heard he was Team Plasma, I hated him even more. He used the vilest methods on both Pokémon and humans, and I just… Unova has changed.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” N said quietly and pressed a kiss on my forehead. A tear rolled down my cheek, fat and salty with emotion. “You still seem comfortable with yourself, so that’s good. But if you ever feel… uncomfortable, please let me know.”

“Why would I feel uncomfortable around you?” I smiled and placed my hand on his knee. “You’ve never truly hurt me or done anything bad directly to me. You opposed me, but safely. You’re actually one of the few people who hasn’t physically hurt me, even jokingly.”

The boy smiled, his white teeth showing through his parted lips. “I wouldn’t hurt anyone,” he said softly and lifted up my hand. Gently, he grazed his lips across the surface of my skin, setting my chest on fire. He chivalrously kissed my hand and arm, and I couldn’t hold back the sharp exhale that escaped from my mouth.

“Touko,” he said softly. “I’m sorry if I was out of line earlier.” His face rose and we locked eyes, my face flushing darkly. A pale blush spread across his pale face. “I got overwhelmed, I suppose. There were a lot of emotions travelling between us and years of pain and tension got released.”

“I didn’t mind,” I admitted quietly, mentally kicking myself. _Damn this kid._ “It was… really good. Feeling. It felt good. When you… you know.”

N’s eyes flicked down and drew his lips across my arm again. “Kissed you?” he purred. “Do you want me… to do it again?”

Embarrassed, I whispered a response, barely audible. “Hm?” N said softly, drawing his kisses closer to my shoulder. “What was that?”

“Yeah,” I muttered, and N inhaled as he moved closer to me. “Yes, please.” _Damn it! Damn it all to hell._

“You’re okay with it?” he asked tenderly, moving his hand upwards and holding my chin upwards. The other one rested on my hip bone gently.

“Yes,” I nodded. N blinked slowly, and his eyes glittered in the dark of the hallway. His face, pale porcelain, was so beautiful and clear, and his hair was wild and chaotic in its tea-green cascade. His thin, elegant frame looked sculpted, even though his shirts were consistently loose.

I gently inhaled as N’s lips touched mine gently and his finger lifted up my chin to meet his. My eyes fluttered closed as euphoria coursed through my veins and my heart hammered through my chest. Unlike the last kiss, filled with frenzy and adrenaline, this was slower, more intimate, and more sensual. Gently, my back hit the wall as the kiss began to crescendo slowly, N’s mouth opening and tasting.

“I’ll have you know,” N drawled quietly, pulling away for a painful moment. “That you kissed me first.” His mouth split into a devilish grin as his arms surrounded me, wrapping himself tightly around me.

“Shut up,” I muttered as I kissed him again forcefully. “Don’t look into it too much.” My arms wound around his neck and into his hair, gently pulling.

His hand reached up and gently tugged the hair out of my ponytail, letting it fall down over my shoulders. Promptly, he buried his hands in it, tugging and pulling as he started to push me against the wall more. His tongue flicked in and out of my mouth, tasting.

 _This is so different,_ I dizzily thought. _This feels… wonderful, almost euphoric. I’m even surprised that I’m allowing myself to do this. Even though I wasn’t massively effected by the past, I would have never expected that I’d let myself be swept away so easily._

N’s teeth bit my lower lip, and I gasped. “Mm,” he moaned quietly, and I resisted the urge to laugh out loud. “Touko… I know it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, and we aren’t even that close.” He retracted his mouth from mine, and my lips tingled as hair hit them.

“Yeah?” I questioned breathlessly, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

“But I have to tell you… Touko… I think I’m in love with you… and have been for a long time. I don’t know if you feel this way too, but… god, I just had to tell you. Yes, that’s the feeling I’ve felt! I love you. I love you!” N laughed, smiling widely, and kissed my nose. “That feels right, yes.”

I giggled and pressed my forehead against his. “I don’t doubt it,” I said quietly. “I only realized after you left, and I didn’t know of what to make of my feelings for you. I searched for you, and now I know why. Being near you again feels… right!” I laughed shortly, and squeezed him tighter.

Happy mouths collided again messily, and our limbs started to tangle. But we quickly ceased when we heard another pair of footsteps approaching.

“It’s probably the same grunt I saw earlier,” I whispered gleefully, and N took my hand and led me upstairs, into the dark stairway.  On the next floor, he gently led me into another room, laughing with me. We slipped in and he closed the door quietly behind us with a click.

“This is my sleeping chamber,” he said quietly, gesturing to the medium-sized room. A bed with white silken sheets and beautifully embroidered pillows lay in the far corner. I caught his eye, flustered and wild. His face was red and filled with the pulsing blood of adrenaline.

“Natural!” I exclaimed softly. “You don’t want to…” I gestured towards the bed, sure that my face was the color of Volcarona’s wings. N’s head bobbed up and down as his hands wrung in front of him.

“You’re legal, I’m legal,” he muttered, obviously embarrassed. “Touko… if you’re okay with it.” I hesitated. On one hand, I had just reunited with this guy a few days ago, I didn’t know him nearly as well as I could have, and I still didn’t know if there was the possibility that Ghetsis was controlling him. Not to mention that I was still apprehensive about intimacy. But on the other hand… he downright offered, and there was no denying my attraction to him at this point.

I was silent as he approached me, gliding his hand down my jaw, sending shivers of heat coursing through me. “Remember how I said you’ve seen me at my most vulnerable?” I nodded, and a devilish grin spread across N’s face, showing his white teeth. His were flush with blood, and his breath was warm on my skin as he teasingly laid a kiss on my mouth, barely brushing it. “I want to get even with you.” He pulled away, and I felt every part of my body turn red as his free hand glided down my body and inched down the side of my jean shorts, his fingers sliding over my hip bone.

“Now, I want to see you at yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS GETTIN A LEMON SOON 
> 
> ITS U
> 
> U GET A LEMON
> 
> also keep in mind that i hate the traditional approach for ferriswheelshipping: portaying touko as helpless and n as either a sexy prince who semi rapes touko or a clueless idiot who doesnt know what sex is. not to say that n doesnt know anything about sex, since he is, after all, human, and LOTS can happen in two years............ but if you like the other portayal aka "fetishwheelshipping", please skip this next chapter i guess? the next chapter is probably gonna be full lemon, so be prepared hahHAHAHAHA


End file.
